Urban Legends
by daxy
Summary: Someone is killing people using urban legends, will it put someone in the team in danger? Will the team catch the killer? ---1st story in my H/C Universe---
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Someone is killing people using urban legends, will it put someone in the team in danger? Will the team catch the killer?**

**AN: As many of you probably allready suspect I´ve got the idea from the movie "Urban Legends", but I will use some legends you might recognize and some that you might not recognize. If you´re interested in reading some urban legends and see were I´m picking my legends from, visit the website **

Frank walked towards Horatio as he got out of his car. He was shaking his head and chuckling.

"You will never believe this." Frank said.

"Why not?" Horatio asked.

"Our victim has been killed the same way as in an urban legends that everybody has heard." Frank chuckled.

"Let me guess, _The Killer in the Backseat_?" Horatio smiled.

"Yes, that´s the one." Frank said.

Frank and Horatio started walking down the hill were the crime scene was, Frank told Horatio what they found so far.

"The victims is 22 year old Sandra Hayes, she was on her way home from her older sisters birthday party and someone chopped off her head. Our witness is Mr. Cole O´Toole and he says he saw a man in the backseat of her car, just seconds before she was killed." Frank said.

"Thank you Frank, I´ll have a word with Mr. O´Toole later. Alex, what have you got?" Horatio asked.

"Not much, baby girl didn´t know what was coming, its a clean cut and she has no other injuries, time of death is just about 45 minutes ago." Alex said, wrapping the body into a body bag.

"Allright, Thank you." Horatio said, looking up the hill, "The strange thing is the trip down this hill, our killer must have been steering the car." He said.

"Why is that?" Alex asked.

"look at the shape of the hill, its extremely bumpy, with holes everywhere and big stones. Look at the car, in perfect shape, that means it missed every big hole and stone, and that´s not possible unless someone was steering." Horatio said, signaling for Eric to come.

"Hey H, whats up?" Eric asked.

"Eric, I need you to take a very close look at the tire marks and then on the car."

"Sure H."

Eric started walking up the hill, checking the tire marks from the top of the hill.

Ryan was talking pictures of some footprints around the car.

-I-

Calleigh and Natalia walked up to the crime scene where Jake Berkley were waiting for them.

"Hey ladies, we got quite a nasty one, a woman named Melissa Juanes was found dead one hour ago in Mr. And Mrs. Jameson´s house, she was babysitting their two children and somehow ended up with her arms chopped off right over her elbows and she´s got a nasty head wound." Jake said.

"Urgh, sound like a sick bastard would do something like this." Calliegh said.

They walked inside the house and stopped at the stairs.

"She was found like this, and it looks like she might have been crawling up the stairs to save the children." Jake said.

"Any signs of a murder weapon?" Calliegh asked.

"No, no signs of a way in or out for the killer either." Jake sighed.

"Okay, is Alex on her way?" Natalias asked.

"Yeah, she just left a nother crime scene that Delko, Wolfe and Caine are working on." Jake said.

"Allright then, lets start processing, Nat you should take the living room as most girls babysitting are in the living room watching TV. I´ll take the stairs." Calliegh said, she and Nat split up.

Natalia found a cloth under the couch wich smelled of chloroform, other than that the living room and the rest of the house was clean.

Calliegh found two small marks in the bottom of the stairs, and thats also where the blood trail started, however there were no fingerprints, or footprints of the even the smallest piece of fiber.

Alex arrived after fifteen minutes and put TOD around three a.m.

"So this is also an urban legend?" Alex asked, as she put the body in a body bag.

"This is an urban legend?" Natalia asked.

"Sure is, its on of the many baby sitting legends about a girl babysitting kids, crawling up the stairs with the lumps of her arms, and Horatio, Eric, Ryan and Frank also got a victim like this at the "Rape Hill". Alex said.

"Rape Hill?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, there´s been alot of rapes there for a long time, so what legends is their murder about?" Calliegh asked.

"_Killer in the Backseat_" Alex answered wheeling out the body to her van. Natalia and Calliegh followed.

"You mean the one where a woman gets her head chopped of by a madman in the backseat of her SUV? I remember there is a witness seeing the killer, and he tries to warn the woman?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, but in the legends, the woman never dies." Calliegh said.

"And the guys witness never got the chance to warn the victim. She died just seconds after she saw her killer." Alex said, "Good luck with the case girls" Alex drove off to the morgue.

"Do you think the murders are connected?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, I better call Horatio." Calliegh said.

-I-

Horatio was talking to the witness Mr. O´Toole.

"What were you doing when you saw the killer?" Horatio asked.

"I was walking my dog, I heard loud music coming from the car and just when I looked up I saw a man or a woman with an ax, the next thing I know the driver is missing her head and the car is rolling down the hill." Mr. O´Toole said.

"Did you see if the killer was steering the car?"

"No, but he must have been, there´s no way a car can roll down this hill as slow as the victims car, without somebody driving."

"Did you see the killer get out of the car?" Horatio asked.

"No, as soon as the car stopped I ran home and called the police"

"Allright, thank you"

Horatio walked back to the crime scene just when his phone started ringing, it was Calliegh.

"Horatio" Horatio answered the phone.

"Horatio, its Calliegh, I think out two murders are connected" Calliegh said, as she started telling Horatio about her murder.

"I think you might be right, I´ll be there in fifteen minutes. Horatio said hanging up.

He told Eric, Ryan and frank about Calliegh´s and Natalia´s murder and then drove off.

In the car he started thinking about the movie "Urban Legends", what if the killer has seen the movie and decided to do the same thing, killing people using urban legends?

_TBC..._

**AN: please reviewe! **

**Thanks to: **

**My sister for talking about urban legends so much that I got this idea.**

**My Beta Quuen Sunstar!**


	2. Chapter 2

The team was in the layout room, checking the evidence that they've processed so far. It had been three hours since Calliegh had called Horatio and told him that they might be chasing the same guy.

"So far, there are no fingerprints or DNA left from anyone but the victims" Horatio said, "The only thing we do have is shoeprints from "Rape Hill".

They all knew that this killer were going to be hard to catch.

"Yeah and those shoeprints are strange. Its like its three different shoes in one print." Eric said.

"Is that even possible? And what's the real name for this "Rape Hill"?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, it is possible, but it has to be done by someone who works with making shoes or something and nowadays shoes are mostly made by machines." Eric sighed,

Shoeprints, that's all they´ve got, he wasn´t used of having this little evidence and it was making him quit frustrated. Those shoes could belong to anyone.

Eric however wasn´t the only one being frustrated at the moment, Natalia was too. She was being ingored by Ryan because he still hadn´t forgiven her for the mole thing. A lot of people still hated her for it.

"There is no other name for "Rape Hill", they were going to name the hill when someone started raping women there. People started calling it "Rape Hill" and it became the name of the hill." Calliegh said.

"Lets focus on the victims for a second, Alex, what can you tell us?" Horatio asked.

Alex told them that the first victim, Sandra Hayes, died when her head was chopped off. It was a clean cut and it was probably done with an axe.

The second victim, Melissa Juanes, was first knocked out with chloroform and while she was passed out someone chopped of both her arms right over her elbows, also clean cuts.

The head wound was maybe from falling to the floor or getting hit with something. Ms. Juanes died two hours and twenty minutes before Ms. Hayes.

"How long does it take to drive from Mr. and Mrs. Jameson´s house to "Rape Hill", Mister Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

"Almost thirty minutes, so our killer could have easily killed both victims." Ryan said.

"Nope, sorry" Franks voice sounded from the doorway. "Ms. Hayes friends says that she was started driving home all the drunk people from the party at one AM. she never stopped long enough at a place for someone to sneak into her backseat without her knowing. Except one place."

"I wonder where that could be, a gas station maybe?" Horatio smiled.

"Yes, she was there for fifteen minutes, but she never bought anything, just simply looked around and flirted with the clerk, he called the police when he heard about the murder." Frank said.

"Good, Calliegh you and I are going to take a ride to the gas station, Eric and Natalia you check every shoe factory in Miami for anything that seems suspicious and Ryan, I want you to question the witnesses at the birthday party. Remember that we are now looking for two killers that are most likely working together." Horatio said as everyone started walking towards the garage to drive away.

-I-

It was a quiet drive for Horatio and Calliegh, they were in the same car. Calliegh´s hummer was having some mechanical problems, so she had to ride with her teammates.

Frank were going to meet Horatio and Calliegh at the gas station, he just had something to take care of first.

Calliegh glanced at Horatio, last night they have had dinner and well, lets just say they had a busy night.

They had been dating for two weeks now and nobody else knew about it. Horatio had wanted them to wait before telling anybody, he had some bad experience from previous relationships and wanted them to get more used to each other before coming out.

She had no problem with that. He was the sweetest man she had ever met and she knew he had a lot of baggage, but she was not bothered by it and she hoped that one day he would tell her a little bit about his past.

"Are you thinking about anything special, angel?" Horatio suddenly asked.

Calliegh had been watching him for quit a while and she had drifted off too la-la land for a while.

"I was just thinking about how sweet you are." she smiled.

"Well, you´re sweet too. I Have a surprise for you tonight." Horatio said and taking her hand in his.

"Whats that?" Calliegh tried, already knowing that he would never tell her.

"If I told you it wouldn´t be a surprise would it?" He said.

"I guess not, but you know how curious I am, please tell me" Calliegh smiled, "I´ll give you a kiss if you tell me".

"Tempting, but you´ll have to wait." Horatio chuckled.

Calliegh giggled, she was so glad that she was able to see this side of Horatio, he should show it to other people as well, but she knew that his fear of being mocked was too strong for that.

After a while they saw a car standing on the side of the road, two people were trying to get someone to stop and help them.

"Horatio, stop at that car, we should help them." Calliegh said.

Horatio stopped and just as they got out of the car it started raining.

"Thank you so much for stopping, we´ve been standing here for almost an hour and nobody has helped us." The man said. "I´m Alan Roberts and this is my wife Shelly" Alan said, he and Shelly shook hands with Horatio and Calliegh as Horatio introduced himself and Calliegh and told Aland and Shelly what they were, CSI´s.

Aland told them that for now reason he could think of, their car broke down, he popped up the hood and he and Horatio started checking the engine.

Calliegh followed Shelly to the back of the car to get umbrellas.

"CSI huh? Must be a tough job?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah, but rewarding" Calliegh answered, she looked over at the hood just as she felt something hard hit her head and the world suddenly started spinning, she tried to say something but everything went black.

"Well, I can´t seem to find anything wrong with your car Mr. Roberts." Horatio said, he took his eyes away from the engine just as Alan hit him with a baseball bat. Horatio never had time to react and he passed out.

"Put the read-head in the boot cover and the girl in the backseat. And throw away their phones." Alan told his wife.

A few minutes later, a silver car pulled away from hummer left on the side of the road.

-I-

Frank, Eric and Natalia stood at a rest stop in the middle of the woods, it was a popular spot where young people came to make out and fool around.

There were a thousand different tire marks at the scene, so it would only be a waste of time to try and get tire marks from a car that could possibly belong to the killers.

"Okay, Frank what do we know so far?" Eric asked.

" Well, a guy named Derek Hope and a girl named Jessica Langdon came out here to make out, after a while the guy leaves the car to take a leak and doesn´t come back. The girls starts hearing sounds from the roof, scratching sounds." Frank said, reading the notes from the first officer on the scenes. "sound familiar?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me guess, the girl tried to leave after a while but the car was stuck and she spend the entire night here, am I right?" Eric smiled.

"Yeah, fifteen minutes ago officers arrived after the guy had been reported missing, they tracked his cell phone. They told the girl to leave the car without looking back. She does look back and faints at the sight of her boyfriend. She woke up after three minutes." Frank said.

They looked at the boyfriend, a young read-head, he was hanging from his feet in a tree above the car and at a closer look they could see scratch marks on the roof of the car. He had dried blood around his mouth.

"Where´s the girl?" Natalia asked.

"Over there" Frank said, pointing towards an ambulance.

The girl was a short blond, with shock written all over her face, the green color in her eyes almost seemed to disappear.

Natalia and Frank walked over to the frightened girl as Eric started taking pictures on the car and Derek.

"Hi, I´m Natalia Boa Vista, from Miami Dade crime lab and this is Detective Tripp. Do you mind telling us what happened." Natalia asked.

"Yeah, sure, Derek and I were just going out here last night around eleven to kind of like, make out. After a while he left the car to take a leak. When he didn´t come back, I decided to leave, but the car wouldn´t move. I started hearing scratching sounds from the roof and it freaked me out. I was too afraid to leave the car, but if I had then maybe Derek would still be alive." Jessica said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Its okay, this is not your fault, did you see anyone outside the car?" Natalia asked.

"No, no one" Jessicas voice caught.

"Okay, well you´ve been very helpful, we might come back later with more questions, okay?" Frank said.

"Yeah, okay." Jessica said.

Jessica was transported into the ambulance and driven to the hospital, just as Alex arrived.

Three officers slowly cut down Derek from the trees.

"Well, his nails are worn down from scratching the roof. He´s also missing his tongue." Alex said.

"I haven´t seen a tongue around here so far. I'll add it to my do list." Eric joked, getting odd looks from everybody.

"Well, I think someone ripped out his tongue and my guess is that he died from blood loss, and TOD is between eleven and two a.m. last night. Alex said as Derek's body was put on a gurney and placed in Alex´s van.

"Can someone really bleed to death from getting their tongue ripped out?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, if someone also ripped out the organs in his throat and maybe cut his carotid artery from the inside. Though that is very difficult and you have to be very good at human anatomy." Alex said, leaving the scene.

Frank walked up to Natalia and Eric with a worried look on his face.

He had been standing a few feet away making phone calls.

"I can´t reach Horatio and Calliegh, they´re not answering their cell phones." He said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it is strange that they´re not here yet, have you called Ryan?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, he is on his way here." Frank said.

"Okay, Nat go back to the lab and tell Tyler to track their phones." Eric said.

Natalia quickly left. Eric and Frank stayed at the crime scene, Frank sent two officers to the gas station that Horatio and Calliegh were driving to.

-I-

Half an hour later Eric, Ryan and Frank were standing on the side of road 556, Horatio´s hummer was also there. Unlocked and with the keys still in the ignition. No signs of any cell phones so far, but they were probably somewhere in the ditch.

"Why would they stop here?" Ryan asked.

"Don't know. Eric do you think you can get any tire marks?" Frank asked.

"No way, remember it was raining not long ago, the rain washed it away." Eric sighed.

"Well, I´m going to spread the words that two CSI´s are missing." Frank said.

Ryan and Eric looked at the ditch next to the road, the started looking for Horatio´s and Calliegh´s cell phones. Eric and Ryan hoped that who ever kidnapped Horatio and Calliegh weren´t connected to their murder cases because then they knew that they would probably not find anything useful at the scene. They worked in silence, not saying a word to each other. Silently hoping that Horatio and Calliegh simply ran off somewhere, though that's wasn´t very likely.

_TBC…_

**AN: I would like to thank Queen Sunstar, for not only correcting this chapter, but also for the help with the urban legends in this chapter! Though I added a few stuff, such as the tongue being ripped away.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

A stone wall wasn't exactly what Calliegh had expected to see when she opened her eyes. At first she didn't even know how she had gotten here, but then it hit her. That man and that woman, Alan and Shelly, they must have taken them to this small room she was now sitting in.

Everything was made by stone; the walls, the roof and the floor. Calliegh guessed that she was in a basement.

There were no windows and the only "decoration" she could see was the iron bar she was cuffed to. The iron bar was stuck in one of the walls.

She started getting cold and realized that she had nothing but some sort of night gown on her. Her clothes were nowhere to be seen, and even though it was pitch black she tried to see if Horatio was with her.

No such luck.

"Horatio?" she said quietly. No response.

The silence was horrible. There was nothing she could but wait and see if Alan or Shelly would show up and maybe tell her why she's here. Calliegh wasn't very good at waiting, and she never really liked the dark.

She started to pull the cuffs as she could feel them boring into her skin. The iron bar, however, didn't move and after a few minutes she stopped pulling.

She just sat on the floor and waited. Waiting was not one of her strong suits, but right now it was all she could do.

-I-

It had been over six hours since they had found Horatio's hummer. The hummer was clean, nothing from the hummer could tell them where H and Calliegh were.

Eric angrily walked into the morgue where Alex had just finished the autopsy on Derek Hope.

Alex saw how frustrated Eric was.

"Don't beat yourself up about this honey. You'll find them." She said gently.

"We got nothing Alex, nothing. They could be dead and we have nothing to go on." Eric growled. "What have you got?"

"Not much. Somebody ripped out his tongue and then shoved something up and down his throat. My guess is a knife. He bleed out." Alex said, "But I did find this in his stomach. It's a business card".

Eric looked at the card and smiled.

"Alman's Shoe Factory". Eric read form the card.

"Didn't you have a crime scene with some strange shoeprints?" Alex asked.

"Yeah we did, and it was the girl with the chopped of head." Eric said, heading out of the morgue. "Thanks Alex".

Eric called Ryan and told him to meet him at "Alman's Shoe Factory", at Trenton Drive 3.

-I-

Calliegh heard a door opened and footsteps coming towards her. She couldn't see anyone, but she understood that someone was standing right in front of her.

"Well aren't you a beauty." A man said, turning on his flashlight,, and shining directly into Calliegh's face,

"No wonder the read-head fought so much. He thought we were going to kill you." The man said, Calliegh could hear in his voice that he was smiling.

"Where's Horatio?" She asked.

"In another room, and it took some time, but I finally got him to shut up." The man sat down in front of Calliegh and she now saw that it was Alan.

Alan reached out and caressed Calliegh's cheek. She turned her head away, but he kept on running his hand down her face.

"You're really beautiful, but you probably already got a boyfriend right?" Alan asked.

Calliegh didn't answer. They way he was talking scared her and she feared that he might try to rape her. He could do anything he wanted to her, just as long as he didn't rape her.

Suddenly Alan smacked her across the face. Calliegh gasped, her cheek was stinging.

Alan smacked her again, and again. Calliegh tried not to cry, but the tears came anyway.

Alan stood up and ripped off his belt.

"You know, I counted how many times I hit the read-head with my belt, or at least tried to count. I think it was between one hundred and one hundred and twenty times. But don't worry, pumpkin, I think I'll stop at fifty with you." Alan said and hit Calliegh over the back with the belt.

Calliegh gasped and turned her hands into fists, her nails digging into her skin.

The belt came down again and Calliegh could feel the buckle cut her skin. Blood poured down her back.

She screamed as the belt hit her a third and forth time.

She begged him to stop, but he ignored her. Tears were running down her cheeks and she screamed every time the belt came down on her. Ten, eleven, twelve times.

She couldn't believe Horatio had been forced to live through over a hundred, she was beginning to feel dizzy and she knew she was going to pass out. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen.

-I-

Eric cursed and tossed stick around himself. "Alman's Shoe Factory" turned out to be a fake and on the address it was supposed to be on. It was a very small cabin.

Eric cursed in Spanish, Russian and English. He had never been so frustrated in his entire life and Ryan was hiding a few feet away.

"I can't believe this! When I get a hold of the person responsible for these murders, I'm going to rip him into to pieces! Mierda!" Eric growled loudly and threw rock at the cabin.

"Eric! Calm down, I found something" Ryan said and came out from his hiding place behind his Hummer.

Eric immediately stopped and turned towards Ryan.

"Look at this, tire marks" Ryan said and was happy to see Eric calm down a little.

Eric didn't say anything, he just got his kit and camera and started photographing the mark.

Ryan walked towards the cabin. The door was locked, so he kicked it in.

Inside was nothing but a bunch of tools, a pair of shoes and a book about urban legends.

"Hey Eric, you are not going to believe this. There are tools, a pair of shoes and a book about urban legends in here." Ryan said.

Eric didn't respond, he just walked into the cabin and placed the shoes in a bag.

"Eric, are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Of course I'm not okay Wolfe, two of my best friends are missing and I'm the only one who seems to be worried.!" Eric snapped.

"You're not the only one who's worried, we all are and we are doing are best to find H and Cal. You know that" Ryan said. He knew Eric was close to a break down and tried not to piss him off. Usually he would have snapped back, but he wanted to live, so he tried his best not to get angry at Eric.

Eric didn't answer. Instead he called Natalia, as the fastest way to process the cabin would be if they were all there.

Ryan shook his head and started printing. He'd ask Alex to talk to Eric. Maybe a tongue lashing from Alex would do him good.

-I-

Horatio could barely open his eyes. It felt as if there were several tons of brick on them.

He was cuffed to an iron bar on the floor. He was lying on his side, 'cause his back was full of cuts from Alan's belt.

His back was stinging and he could feel ants crawling inside his pant legs. He hoped Calliegh wasn't in a room with ants. She hated ants.

Calliegh, that name made him warm inside, he hoped she was okay. He wanted to be with her, but there was no way he could get out of here, without someone taking of the cuffs.

The room was dark, there were no windows and everything was made of stone.

The stone was cold and Horatio couldn't feel his toes anymore. He had nothing but his suit pants on him.

He could see that three of his fingers on his left hand were broken and some ants were biting him.

Horatio felt his eyelids close, and he started to drift back to sleep. The last thing he heard was someone opening the door and whomever that was, was carrying chains.

_TBC…_

**AN: As always I'd like to thank Queen Sunstar! And then I'd like to just hug all of you who left reviews! Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't get much evidence at the cabin, other then fingerprints, shoeprints and the an axe, that had been found in a small corner, hidden behind a shelf. It was possibly the axe used to kill Sandra Hayes and chop off Melissa Juanes arms.

Eric had just tested the shoeprints, he had found some inside the cabin.

"Is it a match?" Natalia asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah… It is." Eric said quietly.

Natalia nodded, trying not to piss Eric off. She had never seen him like this before. Sure, he'd get frustrated sometimes, but never like this. They were all worried and working hard to find Horatio and Cal.

"Well, I know something else that's good, the axe is our murder weapon on Sandra Hayes and Melissa Juanes." Natalia smiled to Eric.

Eric didn't smile back.

"Look Eric, we're all working our asses of to find them, and you snapping at everybody isn't exactly making things better." Natalia said, Eric nodded, but didn't say anything.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Nat asked.

"No, not right now." Eric said, giving her a small smile.

"Okay, well, as I said, the axe is our murder weapon and the book of urban legends, is not exactly going to help, there is thousands of different legends in there and we can't possibly figure out which one will be used next." Nat sighed.

"There's no pattern?" Eric asked.

Natalia shook her head, the killer was smart, almost too smart. Sure he or she had left a card with the address where all sorts of evidence was found, but it didn't help them, They still had nowhere to start looking for Cal and H.

They were still stuck at one place.

Wolf walked into the room. He had a big smile on his face.

"I come with good news! The fingerprints in the cabin matches a Ernie Barrymore, he also own a car that has matching tire marks to the one we found at the cabin." Ryan smiled.

Natalia smiled back, Eric however didn't.

"Come on Eric, say something." Ryan pleaded.

"Like what? Good job, Wolfe, you deserve a medal, or what?" Eric snapped.

Wolfe sighed, he'd had enough. He slammed the door shut as he walked out.

Natalia shook her head and walked out as well. If Eric couldn't handle being among them then they shouldn't "force" him too.

-I-

Calliegh would have loved to stay in that soft big bed, that she woke up in, if it hadn't been for the handcuffs.

Her back hurt. She tried not to move.

She was fully dressed, with jeans and a black t-shirt. She even had socks on her feet.

A woman walked into the room, Calliegh recognized her as Shelly.

"I'm sorry that Alan hit you, I begged him not to, but he doesn't listen to me." Shelly said, she sat down next to Calliegh on the bed.

"You see, Alan and I aren't married or anything. Alan is gay, and I'm with him simply because no one else wants me." Shelly said sadly.

"You see, he has it in for that read head, he likes him, but Alan still treats him like trash. I don't think he knows how to be nice to someone." Shelly said, stroking Calliegh's hair.

"He hasn't done anything to Horatio has he?" Calliegh asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but Alan did say that the read head would have trouble sitting for a while." Shelly sighed.

Calliegh could not believe what she was hearing, Alan couldn't really have raped Horatio, could he? She hoped he hadn't, being raped is one of the most cruel things you could do to a person.

"Where is he?" Calliegh growled.

"Who? Horatio? Well, he's still in our stone house. I drove you here, to Alan's mother's house, well, his mother is dead, so now we live here." Shelly said.

"Let me go!" Calliegh said.

Shelly shook her head, "Only when Alan says so." She said, and walked out of the room.

Calliegh started pulling the cuffs, but she had to quit quickly, the pain from her cuts hurt too much.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she had no idea what street she was on, and no idea where Horatio was. If she wasn't around to help Horatio, he could die. Calliegh silently prayed that the team would soon find her.

-I-

Alex looked for along time at Eric, something was wrong and she was determent to find out.

Eric knew she was there, but didn't meet her eyes, he knew that Ryan and Natalia had gone to her, whining about how stupid he was. It did piss him off a bit, and it was hard to work with Alex giving you a death glare.

"You're not going to say anything?" Alex asked after while.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Eric answered, still not meeting her eyes.

"I want you to tell me why you snap at everybody, you make them feel as if nothing they're doing is enough. What's going on Eric?" Alex said.

Eric sighed, he had never been in this situation before, H had, and now he knew how he felt. He certainly understood why H always looked like a ten year old school kid when Alex demanded answers. You could feel it in the air, that Alex would most definitely kill you if you didn't answer her.

Though, he couldn't help but smile a little, she was a mother hen, and it felt good to know that she cared.

"My… My dad is sick. He has a brain tumor and, he didn't know until a few days ago, so now its too late to do anything. He's at Dade Memorial, and he may pass away any day." Eric said, sadly. He hadn't always liked his father and his priority, the family company cam first, and it had always been important for Eric's dad to keep him safe, so that one day he could take over the family business.

When it didn't turn out that way, his parents turned their backs on him.

Now the man that he never felt a real father-son connection with, was dying, and Eric realized that his dad meant a lot to him.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry!" Alex said, she hugging Eric, who returned the hug.

"Why didn't you say something?" Alex asked.

Eric sobbed, "I was going to, when… Cal and H went missing." Eric sobbed.

Alex, rubbed his back, as she knew what it was like to loose your parents. She had lost her parents, not by a tumor, but of age. But both ways was painful.

"Its going to be okay, life moves on." Alex said.

"Yeah, I know." Eric gave her a small smile.

Alex nodded, and left Eric alone, to work on the shoeprints.

Eric felt much lighter now and he realized that under the one and a half hour he had been working on the shoeprints, he hadn't really been concentrating. It only took him a few seconds to confirm that it was a match.

He called Ryan and Nat, and told them the good news.

-I-

"So we kind of got everything we need, except, the person that uses those shoes, and a location on H's and Calliegh whereabouts." Frank said.

He, Ryan, Nat and Eric were outside the interrogation room, inside the room was Ernie Barrymore.

"Yeah, there are no fingerprints on the axe however, I was hoping there would be, and no fingerprints on the book." Ryan said.

"Its okay, maybe this Ernie-guy can tell us something." Frank said and was about to walk into the room, when his phone rang, and Ryan's phone as well.

They both answered it, and they both said the same thing when they looked up.

"We got another murder".

-I-

Horatio slowly opened his eyes, he was hanging in chains by the roof. It had been almost six hours since Alan had walked into the room, he hadn't hung him up straight away, first he had…

It hurt to think about it, Horatio, had met so many rape victims as a CSI, now he was one of them.

He sobbed, the wanted to see Calliegh, and he wanted to get out of here.

His shoulders hurt, they were hanging almost ninety degrees up, that made it difficult for him to breathe.

He still had ants crawling inside of his trousers, and they were biting him sometimes.

His toes were still frozen, and he could barely feel them. He swore he would make Alan pay for this.

The door opened and Shelly walked in.

She had been coming and going for only a few minutes, ever since he and Cal were kidnapped. She never stayed long.

"I just wanted you to know what she's safe. Alan is going to let her go." Shelly whispered.

Horatio tried to speak, but couldn't. His throat was too dry and his tongue was swollen.

"Don't worry, she'll be all right". Shelly said and left.

Horatio pulled at the chains, which he immediately regretted, as the pain that went through his right shoulder and down his back, was excruciating. He groaned and tried to stay still.

He had pulled open some wounds and blood started running down his back.

It didn't get any better when he felt ants around his wounds, the were biting him in the cuts.

Horatio closed his eyes, and tried to dream about something, anything that could make the pain go away for just a few minutes. Very soon he drifted off to sleep.

-I-

"My prom didn't end like this." Frank said, looking at the body of 18-year old Rebecca Stone.

Rebecca had just become the prom queen and as she was up on stage to collect her prize, she fell to the floor, dead.

"Look what I found." Natalia said, holding a box in her hand, inside the box was a spider.

"Well it seems as if our "Urban legends"- killer has struck again." Ryan said.

"How do you know that?" Frank asked.

"Well, as the legends goes, there is a few girls that are competing about the coolest hairdo on prom. One of the girls, suddenly dies on prom night, and its discovered that she was bitten by a spider. Some say it's a black widow." Ryan explained.

"But how could someone not know that they had a spider in their hair?" Natalia asked.

"Nat take a look at her hair, I means it bigger than the opera house in Sydney.!" Ryan exclaimed.

Frank laughed, "Yeah, I agree on that one."

"Whatever, I'm taking the spider back to the lab." Natalia said and walked away.

Shortly after Alex showed up and examined the body.

"There is nothing out of the ordinary, well except her hairdo, I'm not looking forward to destroy it, its going to take forever." Alex said.

"Well, we got no interesting witnesses either. Everybody saw the same thing, her simply falling to the floor. So we got Nada." Frank said.

"Picking up on your Spanish Frank?" Eric joked.

"Well, I do know how to say that and "Hello", so I'm not totally useless." Frank said.

"Yeah, not totally." Ryan smirked.

There were a few chuckles heard from a few police officers standing close.

Eric was taking photos and Ryan was looking for evidence around the victim. As on all the other crime scenes, there was nothing to collect.

After thirty minutes, Franks phone rang.

Frank's face was a mixture of shock and delight as he hock up.

"Guys!" Frank yelled.

Eric, Ryan and Alex, who were just about to leave, all looked at him.

"We found Calliegh!"

_TBC…_

AN: Well, sorry if this chapter was lame, didn't really know what or how to write it. Poor H though, I'm putting him through a lot of pain.

Queen Sunstar helped me with the Urban Legend in this chapter, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

There wasn't a soul in the ICU waiting room at the moment, well except for Alexx and Eric.

Natalia had stayed at the crime scene with the hair-do girl and Ryan was at the new crime scene, where Calleigh had been found in her own apartment, on the couch. Whoever put her there had kicked the door in, but that was all they knew at the moment.

Frank was questioning neighbors and police officers were scanning the area were Calleigh lived.

After a while a young brown haired doctor walked in to the waiting room.

"Are you here for Ms. Duquesne?" he asked with a Spanish accent.

"Yes, is she alright?" Alexx asked.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah in a way, we're not her biological family, but we are the closest thing to family she's got." Eric said.

The doctor nodded.

"Sound good to me. Alright, I'm doctor Julio Martinéz and I'm in charge of Ms. Duquesne." Julio said and sat down in of the chairs. Alexx and Eric sat down too.

"Ms. Duquesne has been beaten with something heavy and maybe sharp, she had deep cuts on her back and several bruises. She's been tied up with something around her arms and that has resulted in deep cuts around her wrists. She's also been put to sleep several times as we found traces of Barbiturates in her blood." Julio said.

"But she's going to be okay?" Eric asked.

"Yes, she's going to be okay. Oh and so are the babies." Julio said.

Alexx and Eric looked in shock at the doctor. A baby?

"She's pregnant?!" Alexx exclaimed.

"You didn't know that?" Julio asked.

Alexx shook her head, as did Eric.

"Well, she's about three weeks pregnant with twins." Julio smiled.

Julio's beeper went off and he excused himself, leaving a shocked Alexx and Eric in the room.

After a while Alexx started laughing. She laughed so heard that tears rolled down her cheeks.

Eric smiled and looked confused at Alexx.

"It has to bee Horatio!" She squealed. "Oh I just knew it!"

"You think Cal and H are dating?" Eric asked.

"Yes, think about it. For the last two months or so they have been looking at each other longer than they should. And they've both showed up for work late in the mornings!" Alexx laughed and clapped her hands.

Eric laughed, "Well, this is great! Finally they get together."

Suddenly a nurse walked in, "Ms. Duquesne is awake and wants to see you." she said.

Alex and Eric quickly rose to their feet and almost ran to the room that the nurse said Calleigh was in.

-I-

"Ryan!" Natalia called as she walked into Calleigh's apartment. She was done at her crime scene and was now going to help Ryan.

"Yeah, over here!" Ryan called from inside the living room.

"Hey." Natalia greeted him.

Ryan nodded a "hello" to her.

"Did you hear about Calleigh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad she's okay, and that her injuries aren't life threatening." Natalia sighed.

"Yeah, and she's having twins." Ryan chuckled.

Natalia laughed, "Well, Cal is great with children, and she loves them." she said.

Ryan nodded, then told Natalia that he hadn't found anything, except for the same footprint as on all the other crime scenes, except in the case of the hair-do girl.

There were no fingerprints or any other trace. But the shoeprints was enough to sent the murderer to jail. If they could find the owner of the shoeprints.

"Except for the shoeprints, do we have anything else?" Natalia asked.

"Well, yeah, we have the business card. Alman's shoe factory, remember?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, I found a card under Rebecca Stone's shoe. Someone glued it there." Natalia said.

"But we can only tie it to two victims, Derek Hope and Rebecca Stone." Ryan said. "The other two victims didn't have any cards."

"Yeah, but since it's the same shoeprint on every crime scene, we can still tie it to one person." Natalia said.

"Why didn't our first two victims didn't have business cards?" Ryan asked.

Natalia shrugged, "Maybe whoever is doing this is leaving us clues so that we can find him or her. Make him stop." She said.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I think so too."

Without anything more to collect Ryan and Natalia left the scene and headed back to the lab.

There they started piecing together all the connections each victim had and they searched for old client records from Alman's shoes factory if there were any.

"Alright, the connections are, as we've already agreed over a hundred times: the shoeprint, the business card and the book about urban legends." Ryan said.

"Yep, and I didn't find any old client records. I just found out that there were a very small factory once, that only had five workers. The factory were going to make a brand new design and a brand new logo: Legend." Natalia said, "But after only two months the factory was shut down after four workers had sued the owner after a dispute about their pay. The four workers hired lawyers and the factory was closed before it could even sell one pair oh shoes." Natalia finished.

"Nice work!" Ryan smiled, "And were was this factory located?" he asked.

"At the exact same place were you and Eric found the cabin. The factory, that was only a three story building, that looked more like a house, was tourn down and replaced with a small cabin." Natalia smiled.

"We are so close now!" Ryan smiled, "Did you get a name of the owner?"

Natalia's smile faded, " No, but however I did get the names of the people that used to work there, Allan Hope, Maria Stone, Marty Hayes, Carlos Juanes, their lasts names are the same as our victims. And the last worked, the fifth one, was a Shelly Gordon." Natalia said.

"Well, this is all very good. I'm thinking this has to do with revenge. The owner wants to revenge the people that made him shut down and therefore he kills their kids." Ryan said.

"I like that theory. The only thing we need to do now is to find the owner." Natalia said.

-I-

Calleigh looked at Alexx with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Pregnant?!" She asked, shocked.

Alex nodded. Eric was no longer with them. He had gone to the lab to help Ryan and Natalia track down the factory owner and the fifth worker, Shelly Gordon.

"Twins?!" Calleigh asked again.

Alexx smiled.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be a mother! Oh god, I have to tell Horatio!" Calleigh exclaimed.

Alexx laughed, "I knew it! You and Horatio are dating!" Alexx cheered.

Calleigh laughed, "We have for two months. But he's been hurt so many times that he wanted us to wait a little before we told anyone. I'm sorry Alexx." she said.

"Hey, don't be sorry sweetheart. I understand that he wanted to wait. That man hasn't had an easy life, at least not before he met you." Alexx smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Frank walked in with a small smile on his face.

"Sorry Cal, don't want to be rude, but I have to ask you a few questions so that maybe we can find H." Frank said.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot about Horatio! You have to find him quick Frank, he's probably more hurt than me." Calleigh urged.

Frank sat down next to Calleigh.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Just tell me everything you know."

Calleigh nodded and told Frank about the day they got kidnapped.

She told him about how she got beaten by Alan, and how Shelly took care of her.

She told him that Horatio probably been raped and beaten even worse than she had.

"Wait, Shelly?" Frank asked.

Calleigh nodded.

"Well, maybe that's the Shelly Gordon we're looking for." Frank said.

"Is the owner of the old factory named Alan?" Alexx asked.

"We don't know yet. We can't seem to find whoever owned the factory." Frank said.

Calleigh started getting tired. She told Frank that she had been in a house somewhere, but she had no memory of how she got there or to her house.

"The trick is to find H. We don't really have anything to go on yet. But I hope we'll find something from the clothes you were wearing when we found you." Frank said.

He stood up as he saw how tired Calleigh looked.

Both he and Alexx left Calleigh alone, so that she could sleep.

"Frank, what are the chances, honestly?" Alexx asked once they were outside in the hallway.

Frank sighed.

"If we don't find anything from Calleigh clothes. I doubt we'll find H at all." Frank said.

Alexx nodded, and prayed that Eric, Ryan and Natalia had found something useful, since they were processing the evidence back at the lab.

-I-

"Yes!!" Ryan yelled.

Eric, Natalia, Alexx and Frank cam running to the lab that Ryan was in.

"I found some trace!" Ryan smiled.

"It's from the dirt that were on Calleigh's clothes. It's pollen from a Viacci flower, that only grows in the Glades." Ryan said.

"And the best part it, it only grows near the old nuclear power plant, so it's not so hard to find." Ryan smiled.

The rest of the group sighed. Finally They knew where to look.

"What are waiting for, let's go!" Frank said, as they all left the lab and ran towards their cars.

Frank called in over the radio that every available police car was supposed to met them in the Glades at the nuclear power plant.

The only thing stopping them from finding Horatio would be if the murderer had moved him someplace else.

_TBC…_

**AN: Viacci flower is made up, lol. I had to figure out a name at it seemed like a nice name for a flower, lol.**

**Anyway, maybe they'll find H, maybe they wont. Ya'll just have to wait and see…**


	6. Chapter 6

Frank, Ryan, Natalia and Eric, together with almost thirty cops where waiting outside the big nuclear power plant in the Glades. It was the dead silent. Every body had seen movement in one of the many windows on the second floor, so they waited for that person to come out in either two minutes or they would storm the place. When Frank decided that they could no longer wait they all started moving towards the building. There was a big hole in on of the walls and that's what they used as a door. Once inside, there was no sign of the mysterious person or Horatio. Every body spread out in to four groups and went their separate way. Frank and Ryan started walking down a set of stairs. It shrieked a lot, so there was no way for them to be unnoticed. It was a very long way down and soon Frank and Ryan were joined by Eric and four officers.

Natalia had reached a big room with guns, whips, chains, belt with different sizes of the belt buckle.

There was a table in the middle of the room. On the table there were files that contained information about the old workers on from the Alman shoes factory. Natalia looked closer and realized that it was family trees.

_'So this is how they chose their victims,' _Natalia thought.

She started taking pictures of everything and bagging evidence, while Frank, Ryan and Eric had now reached the bottom of the stairs. Ryan, Eric and Frank went in one direction and the four officers in another.

It turned out that the bottom floor wasn't very big and after only four minutes they could all agree that there was no sign of Horatio anywhere. There were four rooms but they were all empty.

"If Horatio and Calleigh were held down here, then somebody cleaned up the rooms." Ryan said, "There is nothing in them, no blood, no weapons. Nothing."

"And Horatio must have been moved." Frank said.

Ryan sighed. They had been so close and now they were out of clues of where to find H.

"Wait a minute!" Eric exclaimed. "Remember we found Cal in her house? What if H is in his house?" Eric asked.

"Good thinking, there is no time to waste. Eric, you and I go, Ryan and Boa Vista should stay and collect evidence." Frank said

Ryan nodded, and watched Frank and Eric run up the stairs.

-I-

"So we still don't know where Horatio is?" Calleigh asked Alexx.

Alexx shook her head.

"Don't worry sweetheart, they'll find him." Alexx said.

"I know, it's just… you know, what if he's…" Calleigh couldn't say the words, but Alexx knew what she meant.

"I don't believe that, honey. Horatio is a fighter. He'll be alright." Alexx reassured Calleigh.

Calleigh nodded. Of course she didn't want to think that Horatio might be dead, but she couldn't help it.

'_Get, yourself together Cal, Horatio will live and be with you and the babies,' _she thought to herself.

She smiled down at her belly. Inside, were two little babies that would grow with the best father in the world.

"Do you want me to be with you on your first ultrasound?" Alexx smiled. She had seen Calleigh looking down on her belly, and seen the look in her eyes, love.

"Yes, if it wouldn't be a problem" Calleigh smiled.

"Of course not" Alexx said.

Alexx stayed for a little while longer before she left. She had to do an autopsy and Calleigh needed to rest.

-I-

Ryan sighed. There wasn't any evidence to collect. It was as if someone had used a high pressure eater hose to clean the walls and floor. He was about to use a UV- light to search for blood when he heard something falling somewhere in the basement. He got a weird feeling and decided to check it out. Two officers, standing on the stairs, had also heard the sound and went after Ryan.

"What did it sound like to you guys?" Ryan whispered.

"Glass breaking." one of the officers whispered back.

Ryan nodded, that's what he had heard too. Once again the sound of glass breaking could be heard and it seemed to lead down a small corridor. The y all took out their guns.

"Miami Dade- PD, identify yourself." Ryan said cautiously. No one answered.

They continued to move down the corridor and right before they were about to enter a room, a big man with a baseball bat jumped out and swung the bat against Ryan. Ryan ducked and the bat hit the wall. The man pushed Ryan out of the way and swung the bat at the two officers, who backed away.

"Get the hell out of here!" The man yelled, and turned around. The swung the bat against Ryan again and this time he struck his shoulder. Ryan screamed in agony and fired his weapon against the man. His bullet went straight into the mans right leg. The man screamed and fall down to the floor, but he kept swinging his bat against anyone who came to close.

"Drop the bat, sir!" one of the officers growled.

Ryan tried to take the bat, but he wasn't quick enough and the bat hit his hand, braking three fingers.

Ryan screamed and backed away. By now more officers had come down. No one wanted to try and take the bat, they all figured they would let the man simply stop once he got to tired.

"Hey, sir! Stop swinging the bat. I just want to talk to you." Ryan said, trying to calm the man down.

"Fuck off!" the man hissed, "I'm not going to jail! I still have work to finish."

"Like killing Lt. Caine?" Ryan asked.

"No, not him. He has already been taken care of. I'm taking about the fifth one." the man said.

"You're the owner of "Alman shoes factory"?" Ryan asked, stunned.

"Who did you think I was, Santa?" the man growled, "I am the owner, but I won't tell you my name or where to find the red head."

Ryan sighed. This man wasn't going to be easy to break.

"Alright, I'll stay here until you give up." Ryan said and sat down on the ground a few feet away. Ryan smiled towards the man. He hoped he wouldn't sit there for too long. _Please just give up_, he thought.

Natalia had been told what was going on, but had decided to stay up on the first floor.

She was looking through the files she had found and found some pretty good information. She had bagged a lot of different weapons and decided to head back to the lab, and told on of the officers to inform Ryan about it.

-I-

Frank, Eric and seven officers reached Horatio's house. The moved slowly inside.

"Miami Dade-PD." Frank said. No answer.

Frank, Eric and the officers checked every single room in the house. But came up empty.

"Damn!" Frank cursed, "If he's not here, then where the hell is he?"

Eric sighed, "I don't know Frank. But Remember about the call we got five minutes ago, about Ryan and the suspect. Maybe Ryan can get him to tell us something." Eric said.

"I hope so, otherwise we're at a dead end." Frank said.

-I-

Five hours had now passed and Ryan was still sitting on the floor in the basement. The man had stopped swinging his bat as long as no one was too close. He was breathing heavily.

"You know we could get you to a hospital." Ryan said.

The man chuckled, "I'd rather die." he said.

Ryan sighed, "Do you feel like telling me your name now?" he asked.

"Yes, it's Mr. Piss-Off-and-die." he smiled.

Ryan snorted. "What a beautiful name." he said sarcastically.

The man nodded. The sun was going down and Ryan desperately wanted to get to the lab and see what Natalia had found out.

"You know, I probably could sit here all night long, but I rather not. I'd like to get to the lab and then visit my friend at the hospital." Ryan sighed.

"Oh, so you found the young woman? Good, she was never supposed to die." the man said.

"The why did you kidnap her?" Ryan asked.

"Because she happened to be with the wrong guy at the wrong time." the man smiled.

"So your target was Lt. Caine. Why?" Ryan asked intrigued.

"Because he happened to have a relative that I dislike." the man said, "Now, you said you wanted to go home, correct?"

Ryan nodded. The man chuckled and used his free hand to pull up his jacket. Ryan froze when he saw the device stuck to the mans chest. There was no doubt about it. It was a bomb.

"C4." the man said and smiled, " If I were you I'd run."

Ryan stood up and ran down the room that the man had jumped out from, he saw a hole in the wall and ran out. The officers, who had also been waiting for five hours, ran the opposite direction and up the stairs. Ryan just managed to throw himself towards the ground and the officers managed to get a third way up the stairs and the bomb blew up. The bang was enough to wake an entire neighbor hood, but the damage wasn't that big. After a few seconds, Ryan stood up and walked back inside the house. He coughed because of the dust and tried to avoid stepping into what was left of the man. He saw finger, a ear and blood. Lots of blood. Ryan sighed. The only one who could tell them where H was had just blew up. He took his phone and dialed Frank.

"Frank, it's Ryan. We… um, we got a problem." Ryan said.

"Let me guess, our suspect is dead or severely injured." Frank sighed.

"He blew himself up." Ryan said. "But he did tell me that Horatio was the target and that he happened to be related to someone he disliked. Calleigh was simply with the wrong man at the wrong time." Ryan said.

"Good. But you ought to come to the lab, Boa Vista has found something very interesting." Frank said.

"Well, I have to process this scene first." Ryan said.

"Forget it. We got a little help from Dave from the night shift, he is on his way to you right now. Just fill him and then come to the lab." Frank said.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Ryan hung up.

-I-

Ryan was out of breath from running to the lab.

"Yay, Ryan, finally you get a little exercise." Eric joked. Ryan glared at him.

"Yeah, at least one of us is." Ryan shot back.

"What the hell do you mean with that, Wolfe?" Eric growled.

"Guys! Please!" Natalia said.

Ryan and Eric made a silent agreement not to kill each other right then.

"Look, Ryan, I found something very interesting." Natalia smiled and showed him five files laying on the table. "These files are containing information about the five workers from "Alman's shoes factory". Now as we know that four of these workers share the same last name as our victims, so they're ruled out. The murderer had already had his revenge on them." Natalia explained.

"But, the fifth one, Shelly Gordon, happens to be related to Horatio." Eric said.

"Related? Really? How?" Ryan asked.

"Shelly Gordon is Horatio's aunt on his mother's side. Gordon is Horatio's mothers maiden name." Natalia said, "Shelly lives in Boston, but is on her way down here."

"We called her two hours ago and she should be here in about three hours." Eric said, "She said she hadn't seen Horatio since he was three years old."

"Wow, this is great!" Ryan smiled, "We have almost closed the case."

"Yeah, it was the owner who blew himself up, right?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he was working alone." Ryan said.

"Probably not. He would have to leave a set of shoeprints on our crime scenes remember?" Eric smiled. "I figured out that they are in a very small size, like a woman's."

"Good! I just wish we knew where to look for Horatio." Natalia sighed.

Ryan and Eric nodded. Horatio's house had been the only place they thought they would have found H. But it turned out to be the wrong place and now they had no idea where to look.

"We are running out of time as well. The owner, whatever his name was, said that Horatio had already been taken care of and that he was going to take care of his fifth worker." Ryan said.

"Wait a minute, why would he only go after relatives to his first four workers and go after both Shelly and her relative?" Eric asked.

Ryan shook his head, "I don't know."

"Maybe because H is the head of the crime lab?" Natalia tried.

"Maybe, but let's ask Shelly when she gets here." Eric said. His phone rang and he walked out of the room to answer his phone. Ryan and Natalia stayed inside the room. Ryan sat down on a chair, and didn't look at Natalia.

"Ryan? Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure." Ryan said.

"Do you hate me because I was the mole?" Natalia asked, catching Ryan off guard.

Ryan thought for a second, "I don't hate you, but I don't like the idea of you working with the team." he said.

Natalia was a bit stunned, she had actually prepared herself that Ryan would lie and say that he had no problems with her.

"I worked hard for this spot on the team." she said.

"Yeah, it started when you infiltrated the lab." Ryan said.

"People change! And I never reported anything bad." Natalia defended herself.

Ryan snorted, "Yeah, right."

Natalia sighed, Ryan was never going to get over it.

Outside Eric was talking on the phone with his mother.

"Mama, why are you crying?" he asked, but he had a gut feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Your father died an hour ago." Mrs. Delko sobbed.

Eric froze. He had known his father could die any day, but to actually hear that he was dead was different. He never wanted to believe it would happen so soon. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, he was working so much. He hadn't talked to his father almost four years and when he was dying, Eric didn't even find the time go see him.

"I'm sorry, mom, I have to hang up." Eric said and hung up. Hearing his mother cry on the other end was too much for him. He so badly wanted to go to the hospital to see his father, and yet on the same time he didn't want to go there. He had had the chance to see his father when he was at the hospital to see Cal. Just two minutes would have been enough. Yet, he had been afraid to talk to him and hear what his father wanted to say. Afraid to only hear how he was betraying the family, and not fore filling his fathers wishes. Eric sighed, he didn't want to cry right now. He had a job to do and he wanted to find his boss first. He took a deep breath and went back into the room. Ryan and Natalia didn't look at each other. He knew that Ryan hated the idea of suddenly having Natalia as his team member, but one day Ryan would simply have to forgive her.

-I-

Calliegh was lying in bed and Alexx was sitting next to her. It was her first ultrasound and on TV monitor she could see her babies.

"So far, everything looks good." The midwife said. "The babies are healthy."

Calliegh smiled and looked at Alexx. She was smiling too. Calliegh was so happy, she could see her babies, but on the same time, the person she wanted the most to be with her could be dead somewhere. She missed Horatio so much. She wanted him to be there, so that he could see his babies too. She asked the midwife if she could get a picture to show her friends.

"Of course." the midwife answered.

Alexx squeezed Calleigh's hand. She had no doubt that Calleigh would be able to raise two kids on her own, but if Horatio died, Calleigh would probably never want love again.

"I'm going to show it to Horatio." Calleigh said. She sounded so sure that Horatio was still alive.

"That's great. He'll be so happy." Alexx said.

Alexx suddenly remembered that the factory owner had blew himself up, not long ago. It had been the night CSI and the new coroner named Fredrick that had been called to process the victim and crime scene. She didn't want to tell Calleigh that the only suspect they had had was dead and that the search for Horatio had turned up empty. But she had to tell her. She waited until Calleigh's ultrasound was finished and she was wheeled back into her room. Once Calleigh was in her room, Alexx started to tell her.

"Calliegh, we found the owner of the factory." Alexx said.

"Is his name Alan?" Calleigh asked.

"He never said his name, and then he died." Alexx sighed.

"How?" Calliegh asked.

"He blew himself up, honey. I'm sorry." Alexx said and hugged Calleigh.

"It's okay Alexx." Calleigh said and hugged back.

"And Frank and Eric checked Horatio's house to see if he was there, but they found nothing." Alexx sighed.

"It's alright. They'll find Horatio." Calleigh said.

-I-

Frank ran into the room where Eric, Natalia and Ryan were still sitting, trying to figure out where Horatio could be. They all turned around when Frank swung the door open.

"We just got an anonymous call!" Frank panted, "Did you guys know that Horatio inherited a small house near the beach?"

Eric, Natalia and Ryan shook their heads.

"Well, it turns out that neighbor saw what she thinks is burglar fifteen minutes ago. A_ female _burglar." Frank said, "That could be this Shelly- woman."

Eric, Ryan and Natalia didn't need to hear anything more as they moved past Frank out of the room and towards the elevators. Frank was quick to follow. The ride to the beach house took fifteen minutes. They house was very small and surrounded by trees. There was a small path down to the sea and the neighbors lived quite close. The door squeaked as Frank opened it. He moved slowly inside with Eric, Ryan, Natalia and almost fifteen officers behind him.

"Miami Dade- PD!" Frank said.

No one answered and the group continued to move down the hallway. He motioned for some officers to go a head of him and they started to check some rooms. The bedroom, small living room and kitchen turned out empty. There was only one room left. The bathroom. Frank slowly opened the bathroom door, he peeked inside.

"Oh my god." He said as he moved inside.

_TBC…_

**AN: I wonder what Frank saw, lol! **

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Shelly Gordon locked nothing like Horatio. She had green eyes and brown hair. Natalia and Ryan couldn't see any resemblance at all. So just to be on the safe side they had done a DNA test and it proved that Shelly Gordon was in fact Horatio's aunt.

"So tell us about your job at "Alman Shoes Factory", Ms Gordon." Ryan said politely.

"Well, I didn't work there for long since the factory closed down quickly. I made shoes all day long." Ms. Gordon said.

"Tell us why the factory closed down." Ryan said.

"Well it started when we didn't get paid. My collogues sued Allan Mason, the owner, and they hired lawyers. They won and Mr. Mason had to pay them 50 thousand each." Shelly said, "I didn't sue Mr. Mason, because I simply didn't feel like it. Instead I moved out of town and got another job at a kinder garden. I've been working there since." She said.

"Allan Mason? That's the owner's name?" Natalia asked, finally they knew the name of the owner, even though he was dead.

Ms. Gordon nodded, "Yes."

"Was there ever a woman involved somehow? Maybe someone with the same name as you, Shelly?" Ryan asked.

Shelly thought for a second.

"No… I don't remember anyone named Shelly, but I do remember that Allan had a sister. I think her name was Bethany or maybe Beatrice, something with a B." Shelly said, "She was quite strange."

"Strange how?" Natalia asked.

"She used to walk around the factory and talk to herself and she was always wearing a night gown." Shelly said, "I think she scared a lot of customers."

"Any idea if she was submitted to a mental facility?" Ryan asked.

"No, sorry, I don't know where she is or where she came from." Shelly said, "Could you please tell me why I'm here?"

Ryan sighed, "It's a long story."

"Make it short." Shelly said.

"Alright. Alan has been taking revenge on the people that sued him many years ago, killing their children. He kidnapped your nephew Horatio and another CSI, who is also Horatio's girlfriend. Ms. Duquesne." Ryan said, "We managed to find Alan and talk to him a little before he blew himself up. He didn't tell us much, except that he was after you, and Horatio was kidnapped simply because he happened to be related to you." He said.

Shelly locked shocked and didn't say anything so Ryan continued.

"What I don't understand is why we haven't found Horatio's body yet. Why would he kill all the other victims to fast and not Horatio? Do you have a special connection to Alan? Ryan asked, "And why would Alan want to go after both you and Horatio?" He asked.

"Alan and I had a love affair for a few years before he started his factory. Then I ended our relationship just before he had to close down." Shelly sighed.

"So somehow you betrayed him more then the others?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, I didn't help him when he needed me. Imagine when your great love breaks up with you and then leaves you hanging when your lives work is ruined." Shelly said, "I just didn't care back then."

Ryan and Natalia sighed. They told Shelly that she would get protection, since there was a big risk that Bethany or Beatrice would continue what Alan had started. They ended their interrogation and went to the lab.

As they stood in one of the labs trying to find a Bethany or Beatrice Mason, they both seemed to want to speak but none of them wanted to be the first one to say something.

"Looks like you got something to say?" Ryan asked nervously.

Natalia glanced at him.

"Yeah, you do too." she said.

Ryan shrugged, "You first."

Natalia nodded, "Okay, a few days ago you where nice to me, you know, like around the time we found Cal. And then earlier today you just blew me off and told me how much you disliked me, so I just want to know, honestly, what our relationship should be towards each other. Are we going to hate each other or can we actually be friends?" Natalia asked. She was nervous about Ryan answer, but the question had needed to be asked. Ryan cleared his throat.

"I umm… I guess we should be friends, I'm sorry for what I said." Ryan smiled.

"Why did you say it?" Natalia asked.

"Honestly? I don't really know." Ryan said.

"You don't know?" Natalia asked, not quite believing it.

"Look Nat, it was just something I said, it might have been the pressure from this case, I don't know. But I know that I regret what I said." Ryan smiled.

"Okay, let's be friends." Natalia said and they shock hands on it.

Natalia felt relieved, it would be much more fun to come to work now, without having to get death glares from Ryan.

After they had been running the name through every single database and coming up empty they just sat in the lab, doing nothing. Until Ryan's phone rang. It was Tripp.

"Tripp, what did you find?" Ryan asked as he answered his phone.

"We found him! But he's hurt badly, I called an ambulance, but you should come here for processing and all that stuff you do." Frank said on the other end.

"Alright, we'll be right there." Ryan said and hung up, "They've found him!" he smiled and Natalia and the two of them rushed out of the lab.

**-I-**

Frank and Eric had found Horatio in the bathroom, laying in the bathtub full of ice. He has deep cuts on his back and chest and an ugly gash on the back of his head.

They had found a weak pulse and gently placed him on the floor.

"He's not looking to good. He's pale and barely breathing." Eric worried.

"The ambulance is on the way." An officer said.

"Horatio can you hear me?" Frank asked, there was no response.

"Wait, I think I just lost the pulse." Eric said.

"Shit!" Frank cursed and opened Horatio's mouth to start CPR. Eric was too shocked to do anything at the moment. His father had died and he could loose his father figure and friend right at the moment. Horatio could die right in front of him.

"Eric check for a pulse dammit!" Frank yelled. Eric snapped out of his thought and checked Horatio's wrist for a pulse.

"He has a pulse." Eric said. Just then the EMT's arrived. They placed and IV in Horatio's arm and an oxygen mask over is mouth. Frank and Eric could only watch as their friend was loaded onto a stretcher and carried inside the ambulance.

"What hospital?" Frank asked one of the EMT's.

"Dade Memorial." The EMT answered.

The ambulance quickly drove off. Frank and Eric were close behind.

It didn't take very long for the ambulance to arrive at the hospital. And Horatio was rushed into the ER.

"He's hypothermic!" A Dr called out.

"His pulse is too weak." A nurse said.

"Go get some blankets to warm him up with please!"

"We need to put a tube down his throat to help him breath!"

Frank and Eric arrived just a few minutes after Horatio had been brought into the ER.

They watched as a doctor and several nurses gave him different medicines and helped him breath by putting a tube down his throat.

Soon a nurse told them to wait in the waiting area. Eric however refused to leave.

He stood outside the ER room and watched. He had to make sure that Horatio would survive. Frank had left to call the rest of the team. Eric hadn't prayed in many many years, but now he prayed silently and asked God to save Horatio. To let someone else die instead of him. He had never wished someone would die before, except for now.

"Okay, people he's stabilized, let's get him to X-RAY." A Dr said.

Horatio was pushed outside the door passed Eric. Horatio was pale, he looked dead. Eric couldn't help but to think that he looked like the victims that ended up in Alexx's morgue.

Eric wanted to go with Horatio, put when he started walking with the nurses he was stopped by the doctor.

"Sir, why don't you come with me to the waiting area?" The Dr. said.

Eric nodded and followed the doctor. The doctor was and old man, he was limping slightly, but his face looked friendly.

Frank soon joined Eric in the waiting area.

"Are you family?" The Dr asked.

"Well, not by blood." Frank said. The doctor nodded.

"Alright, does he have any blood related family?" The Dr asked.

"No, he has a girlfriend. Look Dr, we all work together and we are a family." Eric said.

"Alright, that's fine by me." The Dr said. "Now if I'm not mistaking it is Lt. Caine that just became my new patient."

"Yes." Frank said.

"Okay, well, I'm Dr. Steven Harper and I will be in charge of Lt. Caine during his stay here at Dade Memorial. I haven't gotten a chance to look at any X-RAY photos or any head scan photos. But from what I saw, he has broken ribs, he hypothermic and has a lot of cuts and bruises on his body." Dr. Harper said. "And he has an ugly gash on the back of his head."

"Is he stabile?" Frank asked.

"Yes, he is. His body is clearly exhausted and needs to rest, so I won't allow any visitors until tomorrow. I'm going to take a look at the X-RAY photos and head scanned, and then I'll get back to you." Dr. Harper said and left.

Frank sighed, "Ryan, Natalia and Alexx are on the way. And we got another problem."

"What's that?" Eric asked.

"Stetler." Frank said.

"What do you mean? Why would he all of a sudden be a problem?" Eric asked, "He hasn't been so far."

"Yeah, well he has been on vacation in Spain. He got home today and now he knows what's going on. I hope he doesn't know about Calleigh and Horatio. The bastard will probably try to get one of them fired." Frank said.

Eric didn't answer.

"Are you alright?" Frank asked.

"My dad died." Eric said, "And I didn't even say goodbye. I wouldn't have taken me a long time. But I just didn't find the time to go and see him." Eric sighed.

"I'm sorry." Frank said, "But I'm sure he died knowing that you loved him."

Eric nodded, "I… I, um, I think I need to go see my mother. Just for a minute, I'll come back." Eric said.

"Yeah sure, go to her. It's alright." Frank said.

Eric nodded and left. He needed to see his mother, who he hadn't seen for quite some time now. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but Horatio had once told him that: if you don't know what to say, you listen to your heart and it will be a speech no one will ever forget.

Eric would just have to say what was in his heart and hope that his mother wouldn't be angry at him.

**-I-**

Eric had trouble getting out of the car. He didn't know if he could. Why was it so hard for him to go see his mother, who had just lost her husband? It was his parents for god's sake! Yet it almost felt as if they were strangers to him.

He knew his mother was in the house, and he knew that she knew that he was there.

She had always known where he was. That's why he never liked playing hide and seek with her as a kid. She always found him without even looking very hard.

He slowly got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

He didn't have to ring the bell, his mother opened the door. She didn't say anything. He didn't say anything.

She opened the door wider and Eric walked inside.

"Where is dad?" Eric asked quietly.

His mother sighed, "He's with the undertaker. You'll be able to see him at the funeral." She said.

"Are you angry?" Eric asked.

"No Eric. I don't like what you do for a living; I don't like the way you never seem to take a relationship seriously enough to settle down. I don't like it when you never come around. But you are my son, and no matter how you live your life now or how you will live in the future, I love you." She said and gave Eric a warm motherly hug.

Eric couldn't have asked for a better mother at the time. He only wished she would have been like this when he was a child as well.

"What brought this on?" Eric asked, knowing his mother could very well get angry by the question. She looked stunned, but knew there was no reason to lie and say that she had always been that way. Because she hadn't.

"Your father's death." She said, "When I woke up today I realized that I had missed out on my children's lives. That I don't show you kids how much I love you. I should show it more. No matter how you want to live or with who, I will always be there for you." She smiled for the first time since her husband had died.

"I love you too mom." Eric said and kissed his mother's cheek.

Mother and son embraced each other in a warm hug.

"I have to go mom. Two of my friends are at Dade Memorial and I need to be there." Eric said.

"Yes, you should be there." She said.

Eric nodded and said goodbye to his mother. He was sure his father looked down on them and smiled.

**-I-**

Ryan, Natalia, Frank and Eric were all seated in the waiting area. Alexx had gone home to say goodnight to her kids. Frank had told her to not go back to the hospital until tomorrow, since the doctor wouldn't let them see Horatio anyway.

"Lt. Caine has a concussion and his gash on the back of his head along with all his cuts is infected. He has two broken ribs." Dr. Harper said.

"You need to do a rape kit test on him." Frank said.

"You have reason to believe he was raped?" Dr. Harper asked.

"Yes, we do." Frank said.

"Alright, I'll get a nurse to do it right away. Lt. Caine is not in coma, but he in unconscious right now." Dr. Harper said, "You may see him tomorrow, not tonight."

"Alright, thank you Dr." Frank said and the doctor left.

"I'm going to process the scene." Ryan said.

"No Wolfe. Let's wait until tomorrow; we all need to rest to be able to perform our best tomorrow. So we should all go home." Frank said.

"Forget it Frank, I'm not going home." Ryan said, "I'm heading to the house where you found H, I'm going to process it and then I'm going to the lab to process any evidence I might find tonight, and you are not going to stop me." Ryan said.

"And I'm going to make sure that Stetler doesn't do anything stupid, I'm going to find out what he knows about the case." Natalia said.

"I'm going to help Ryan." Eric said, "But if you want to Frank you can go home."

Frank looked at the three CSI's.

"Alright, Alright! I'm going to help ya'll." Frank sighed.

The foursome practically ran out of the hospital. The had never been so motivated to catch a criminal before. Nothing was going to stop them from closing this case. Nothing.

**-I-**

Ryan and Eric arrived at the house where H had been found.

"I'm going to start by checking if there are any shoeprints." Ryan said, "Hopefully we'll find that strange shoeprint here as well." He said.

"I'm going to check out the bathroom for fingerprints and trace." Eric said.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Ryan said.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Listen." Ryan said. Eric and Ryan listened and it soon became clear what they were hearing.

"It's a bomb!" Ryan yelled and ran out of the house with Eric close behind.

Just as Eric was outside the door the house blew up and officers threw themselves to the ground to protect themselves.

The last thing Eric remembered was that he seemed to be almost flying. Then everything went black.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is Jake by the way?" Calleigh asked Natalia.

"You haven't heard?" Natalia asked.

"No, what is it?" Calleigh asked.

"Jake has moved out of town." Natalia said.

"What?! Where?" Calleigh asked shocked.

"He moved to L.A." Natalia said, "He moved yesterday."

"How come nobody told me this?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, none of us knew he had already taken two weeks notice. But we all thought that he would at least come here and tell you himself before he left." Natalia said.

"He hasn't been here at all." Calleigh said.

"That's strange. You two are friends." Natalia said.

"Yeah, could please call him for me?" Calleigh asked, "Tell him that I need see him."

"Sure." Natalia said and moved out of Calleigh's room, out in the hallway.

She dialed Jake's number, but got surprised when a voice told her that the number no longer existed.

She called infobel and asked for Jake Berkley's number in L.A.

She got the number and called. It didn't take long before Jake picked up.

"Dt. Berkley." Jake answered.

"Jake, it's Natalia Boa Vista." Natalia said. She could hear Jake take a sharp breath.

"Natalia, what can I do for you?" Jake asked.

"Well, you can start by telling my why you didn't tell Calleigh that you were moving. We all expected you to visit her at the hospital. It's kind of cold of a friend to just run away." Natalia said.

"I didn't run away." Jake said.

"So what do you call it?" Natalia asked.

"Okay, so you're right." Jake said, "Look, I'm not going to explain everything to you. I left a letter to Calleigh in her locker." Jake said, "Please give it to her."

"I will Jake." Natalia said, "But she wants you to come here."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't." Jake said, "Tell her I'm sorry." Jake hung up.

Natalia sighed and went back into Calleigh's room. She told her about her conversation with Jake and promised Calleigh to get the letter for her.

Calleigh tore the envelope open and read the letter.

_Dear Officer Pretty._

_I'm going to make a wild guess that you don't actually like to be called that._

_But it's okay. _

_I'm sorry that I haven't come to visit you at the hospital. I'm leaving for L.A._

_I never told anyone that I had already put in my two weeks notice; I didn't want a big goodbye party._

_And I was afraid that in the end I wouldn't be able to leave. I was afraid to get stuck in Miami because of you Cal._

_I'm leaving because it's the best for us. I can barely be around you without wanting to just kiss you senseless. But that wouldn't fair to you or the man that loves you, and you also love._

_I think moving to L.A is the best for us._

_I love you._

_But you love someone else; you may think I haven't seen it. But I have._

_And he deserves you, I don't. _

_I don't deserve you, because I don't treat you the way I should._

_Just remember that no matter what you do in life, I will always be here._

_I wish you a happy future._

_Yours truly, Jake._

Calleigh felt some tears run down her cheek.

She gave Natalia the letter.

"Oh Calleigh." Natalia said and hugged her friend.

"It's okay. In a way he's right. But I'll still miss him." Calleigh said.

"You can always call him." Natalia said.

"Yeah I should do that." Calleigh smiled, "I want to see Horatio."

Natalia nodded.

"I'll talk to the doctor."

**-I-**

"Eric open your eyes man!" Ryan yelled and shook Eric slightly.

Eric coughed and groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

He was on the ground with Ryan next to him.

"What in the hell happened?" Frank asked as he approached them.

"It was a bomb." Ryan said.

"Shit!" Frank growled, "Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Eric and Ryan said in unison.

"Let the paramedics check you up anyway." Frank said.

Ryan and Eric went with two paramedics to an awaiting ambulance.

Ryan sat on the back stairs and Eric on the gurney inside the ambulance.

"Are you doing okay Eric?" Ryan asked.

"I feel dizzy." Eric said.

"Well, you have probably have a concussion, so you'll be going with us to the hospital." One of the paramedics said.

"You are fine though." The other paramedic said to Ryan.

Ryan nodded.

"I'll stay here and process whatever is left." Ryan said and watched as the paramedics closed the ambulance doors and drove off.

"How's Eric?" Frank asked.

"He probably has a concussion, so they took him to the hospital." Ryan said, "Can I process the scene?"

"There isn't anything to process Ryan." Frank said.

That's when Ryan saw how bad the scene really looked. There only thing still intact was the bathtub. But it was no longer white. It was black.

Ryan sighed, "I might find something." He said.

"Alright, then by all means take a look." Frank said, "I'm going to head to the lab to see if we have any progress on that Bethany or Beatrice." He said.

"Natalia isn't in the lab anymore." Ryan said.

"She's with Calleigh?" Frank asked.

Ryan nodded, "But she said she'd be in the lab later."

Frank nodded.

"Alright." He said.

**-I-**

Calleigh sat in a wheelchair next to Horatio's bed. Her legs weren't strong enough to carry her yet.

Natalia stood outside.

"Hi handsome." Calleigh said softly.

"I'm so glad that you're here. Don't worry I'm fine." She said, "And our babies are fine as well. We're having twins Horatio." Calleigh kissed his hand.

She smiled as she felt Horatio squeeze her hand gently. He didn't open his eyes, but he knew she was there. And she knew he could hear her.

"I'll take that as a sign that you're happy." Calleigh smiled.

"I have to leave now. Your doctor wants you too rest as much as possible." Calleigh said, "I know what you're thinking: the best rest for you would get is if me and the others are around you." She smiled, "But I'm going to let you sleep now, because I know this has worn you out."

"Good night. I love you." Calleigh kissed his hand again and felt his squeeze back.

The she wheeled out of the room.

"He squeezed my hand." Calleigh smiled as she joined Natalia outside Horatio's room.

"That's because he had his love next to him." Natalia smiled.

The two friends hugged.

"Let's get back to your room." Natalia said and started wheeling Calleigh towards her room.

Just as they reached the Calleigh's door they saw Eric being wheeled in on a gurney.

"Oh my god Eric, what happened?" Natalia asked.

The paramedics stopped and Eric sat up.

"An explosion blew up the house where we found H. So the evidence is probably gone." Eric said, "And I might have a concussion. I'll be fine." He reassured the girls.

"Alright. Well, I have to get back to the lab and work." Natalia said, "I'm so sorry guys."

"Don't worry Nat. I'll stay here with Calleigh." Eric smiled.

"Yeah, come for a little visit once you've been checked over." Calleigh said.

Eric nodded and was wheeled away to a room.

Natalia hugged Calleigh and left the hospital.

**-I-**

A few hours went by and it was now 6 pm. Alexx, Frank, Natalia, Eric and Ryan sat in the break room trying to crack the case.

"What is that we have left?" Frank asked.

"Just finding Bethany or Beatrice." Ryan said.

"Yeah, we know that the shoeprints are from a woman. We know why Allan killed his former workers children." Eric said.

"And why Horatio was the more important victim." Ryan said.

"We know that Bethany or Beatrice actually exist because Shelly Gordon says so." Frank said.

"The shoeprints put the owner of the prints at the crime scenes and at the cabin." Eric said.

"We know that Calleigh has met Bethany/Beatrice." Alexx said.

"That's more proof of that we are actually searching for a living person." Frank said.

"And we also know that Alan is the mastermind, but Bethany/Beatrice does the dirty work." Ryan said.

"Okay, now all we need is to find a woman that's not in AFIS or any other system at all. In fact there is no record of this woman ever being born." Frank growled.

"Easy Frank." Alexx said.

"Have you checked with Alan's birth records?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, he exists. But there is no file on any sister. Or even cousin." Natalia said.

"So how do we get this woman?" Frank asked.

"Bait. We make her want to kill one of us." Natalia suggested.

"No, she's done now." Alexx said.

"Yeah, you're right." Eric said, "Remember, it was only the children of those workers. She killed the people she has to kill." He said.

"No, Horatio isn't actually dead." Ryan said, "She might try to finish the job."

"And since no one knows what she looks like, she can easily dress like a nurse and walk into his room." Ryan said.

"And a nurse costume isn't hard to steal." Alexx said.

"And what about Shelly Gordon?" Natalia asked, "She was supposed to be a victim as well right?"

"Yeah, but she has air tight protection." Frank said, "And I have a feeling that Bethany/Beatrice will try to finish off H first. Then Shelly Gordon." He said.

"Alright But why did she place a bomb at the last crime scene, and not on the others?" Alexx asked.

"She wanted to wipe out the evidence." Ryan suggested.

"Yeah, but why that specific crime scene?" Alexx asked.

"Good point." Ryan said.

"Was there any moment when the scene was left unguarded?" Natalia asked.

"No, not really. But when we found H, there was a lot of commotion." Eric said, "And there were only four officers there when Frank and I left."

"Yeah, but there were two officers inside the house and two on the outside." Frank said, "There is no way she could have gotten inside without being seen."

"Maybe she planted the bomb before you got there." Natalia said.

"Yeah, to take us all out." Eric said.

"But how would she have known when you were going to show up. She couldn't possibly have known that you were going to find H." Natalia said.

"Yeah, you're right." Eric said.

"I don't think she cared about that." Alexx said, "I think that she planted the bomb to make sure someone would die. It was either only Horatio or all the cops." She said.

"But she could have killed Horatio before, instead of leaving him alive in the tub." Ryan said.

"No, I think Alexx is right. I think Horatio was meant to die in the explosion." Eric said.

"The why go through all the trouble of making it look like an Urban Legend?" Ryan asked.

"It wasn't an Urban Legend, was it?" Frank asked.

"Yes, it was. _The Kidney Heist._" Ryan said.

"Let's remember that Alan is the mastermind. Maybe Bethany/Beatrice planted the bomb because she thought it was the only way to kill H. Or maybe because she no longer knew how to kill since Alan wasn't there." Alexx said.

"We can go on forever." Eric said, "We need to find her and ask her." He said.

"Yeah, I'm going to make sure Horatio has tighter security outside his room." Frank said and moved away from the group to make a call.

At that moment Stetler walked in.

"You shouldn't be working on this case." He said.

"Yeah, well it has been going great so far." Ryan said.

"I know." Stetler said, "I know it's not a good idea to take you guys off the case, but neither is it good to keep you on it." He said.

"We're going to work on this case." Eric said.

"I know, I'm not going to stop you." Stetler said, "You are the best. And this case needs the best, since two of our own are victims." He said.

The team looked at Stetler.

"What happened in Spain Stetler?" Ryan asked.

"Shut up Wolfe." Stetler said, "All I'm saying is that I'm not going to stop you this time." Stetler said.

"Thank you." Alexx said.

Stetler nodded.

"And I promise you that I won't stop Duquesne and Caine's relationship either." Stetler said. The team was stunned.

"How did you know?" Frank asked.

"It's my job to know these things. But I know that they won't let their private life interfere with the job." Stetler said, "Therefore it's not a problem. Have a good night." He said and left.

"Wow, Stetler should take vacation more often." Natalia said.

"Yeah, maybe he finally met someone who liked him in Spain." Ryan said.

Alexx slapped him on the head.

"I'm sure he has someone who likes him in Miami as well." She said.

"Yeah, his other self." Ryan said.

"Forget about Stetler now; let's go to the hospital, ´cause you are never going to believe this." Frank said.

"What?" The team asked.

"The hospital just got a new nurse." Frank said.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: I'll try to update as soon as possible on my other story **_**Bad Bad Dreams, **_**just as soon as I figure out how to put my thoughts down on paper.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The team, except Alexx, and several other officers rushed into the hospital towards the ICU and Horatio's room.

With their guns raised, they opened the door and saw a small woman jump out of her skin.

"Put your hands in the air and don't you dare move!" Frank growled.

The woman did as he said.

Two officers handcuffed her and led her out. She never looked at anyone and she walked slowly.

"That has to be her." Ryan said.

"Yeah, it has to be." Frank said, he glanced towards Horatio and saw that he was slightly awake.

"Hey H. We found her." Frank said softly.

Horatio blinked a few times, they all knew that he was tired.

"Go back to sleep H." Eric smiled.

Horatio shook his head and made a move to sit up. Ryan and Eric were quick to settle him back down.

"Don't move H, your body needs to heal." Eric said.

"I'm guessing that want to see Calleigh?" Ryan asked.

Horatio nodded.

"She's fine and she's asleep not far from this room. She'll be her next time you wake up. Alexx is with her checking up on her right now." Eric smiled and saw Horatio's eye lids close.

"Let's get back to PD and question that woman." Frank said.

"Yeah, let's close this case." Natalia said.

**-I-**

Frank and Eric were handling the interrogation of Bethany/Beatrice.

Calleigh had already been brought in to confirm that the woman inside the interrogation room was the same woman that had she had seen in the white room. Just before she had been left in her own apartment.

"You know, when you think about the evidence and different crime scenes, you notice that there are some things that you've forgotten." Frank said.

"For example the shoeprints. Not only did you leave several, but you used such a unique pattern that it wasn't hard to match it to your shoes." Eric said, "You're the only one with shoes like that."

The woman said nothing.

"Your brother is dead do you know that?" Frank asked, "Alan Mason. He blew himself up."

The woman nodded.

"Was he the mastermind behind all of this?" Eric asked.

Again, the woman nodded.

"We figured that much. ´Cause when he died you must have panicked and forgotten things." Frank said, "You forgot to kill Lt. Caine. Instead you left him _alive _in a bathtub, like in _The Kidney Heist_."

"Or was it a part of the plan to leave him alive and then with the bomb wipe out all the officers that arrived at the scene?" Eric asked.

"Let the blond live. Kill the read head and his aunt. Let the blonde live and kill the read head and his aunt." The woman repeated over and over again.

"Did Alan want Ms Gordon to die because her betrayal was bigger than the others?" Frank asked.

The woman kept on repeating the word over and over again.

"What in the hell is your name?!" Frank yelled and slammed his fist down on the table. The woman jumped and looked at Frank. Fear in her eyes.

"Calm down Frank." Eric said.

"I am sick of waiting, I want some answers." Frank growled, "What is you name?"

"B." The woman said.

"Just B?" Eric asked.

B nodded.

"Mama always called me B." She said.

"Is Alan Mason you brother?" Frank asked.

B nodded.

"Why did you kill people by using Urban Legends?" Eric asked.

B didn't answer.

"Let the blond live and kill the read head and his aunt." B started repeating again.

Frank sighed.

"I think insanity runs in their veins." Frank said.

"B?" Eric asked, "Did Alan like Urban Legends?" He asked.

"Yes." B said.

"Can you tell me why we waited so long to revenge his former employers?" Eric asked.

B shook her head.

"He never said why." She said, "Alan was a good man."

"He killed four people, almost six." Frank snapped.

"Alan was never mean." B said. She was rocking in her chair now.

"Was Alan sick somehow?" Eric asked.

B shook her head, "He got very angry sometimes." She said.

"B, why did you help him?" Eric asked.

"Because Alan said I had to." B said.

"I don't think we can get an answer to everything. She clearly not healthy and she really has no clue as to why Alan did what he did." Frank whispered to Eric. Eric nodded.

"B, do you regret what you did?" Eric asked.

"I haven't done anything wrong." She said.

"You helped Alan kill people and you tried to kill us with that bomb." Eric said, "You did do some bad things."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" She yelled, "Alan said so!" she started repeating. Yelling and rocking in her chair.

Frank nodded towards the officer in the room to handcuff her and take her to a holding cell.

When B felt the cuffs around her wrists, she started yelling and trying to lie down on the floor.

"Alan said so! Alan said so!" She repeated and her screams could be heard almost all they way to the holding cells.

Frank sighed.

"We can ask her some more later." He said.

Eric nodded.

"It's over though. We got her and H and Cal are safe." Eric smiled.

Frank nodded in agreement.

"I hate the fact that some questions will say unanswered though. Because she doesn't have any answers. The only person who did is dead." Frank sighed.

"Yeah, it sucks. But there is nothing we can do about it Frank." Eric said.

Frank nodded.

**-I-**

It was early morning. They day after B had been arrested.

Calleigh sat in Horatio's room, holding his hand. The only thing attached to him now was an IV.

Calleigh felt Horatio squeeze her hand and she squeezed back.

His eyelids slowly fluttered open. Confused he looked around in the room until blue eyes met green.

"Hi handsome." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio smiled back.

She gave him a straw from a glass of water and he took a sip.

She knew talking would be very exhausting right now.

"Calleigh." Horatio rasped.

"Don't talk handsome. I can see that you're getting tired already. I just thought you should know that you and I are going to have twins." She smiled.

Horatio looked at her for a long time. Then his face lit up in a big smile.

"Babies?" He asked quietly.

Calleigh nodded, "Two small Duquesne and Caine babies." She smiled.

She kissed him softly as she noticed that he went back to sleep.

She heard the door open and saw Alexx walk in.

"Hi Calleigh. How are you today?" Alexx asked and felt for a fever.

Calleigh chuckled, "I'm fine Alexx. Horatio just went back to sleep." She said.

"He's doing a lot better in just two days." Alexx said.

Calleigh nodded.

"I told he about the twins." She smiled, "He got the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face."

Alexx chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess he felt like the luckiest man on earth." Alexx smiled, "He had an awesome girlfriend and two babies on the way."

"And I'm the luckiest woman on earth." Calleigh said.

Alexx nodded in agreement.

The door opened again and this time Ryan walked in.

"Ryan it's still very early in the morning. Shouldn't you be home sleeping?" Alexx asked.

Ryan shook his head.

"I have." He smiled, "But I had to come here and visit H. I haven't seen him since before the two of you went missing." He said.

"How did it go with that woman?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, she's insane Calleigh. She did everything that Alan told her without really thinking about why. Her name is B." He said.

"Just B?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, that's what her mother called her." Ryan said.

"But it's over right?" She asked.

"Yeah, Cal it's all over." Ryan smiled.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Short chapter, I know, lol. Hopefully more coming soon! Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day after B had been arrested. It was in the afternoon. It was time for her second interrogation. However, this time only with Eric, since B seemed to be comfortable with his presence. She seemed to hate Frank.

An officer led in B to the room and she sat down in a chair across from Eric. She looked down at her feet.

"Hi B." Eric said, "How are you today?" He asked. He had to gain her trust.

B didn't answer. Which was no surprise.

"Why did you let Ms Duquesne live?" Eric said, "Since she could identify you."

"She wasn't a target." B said, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine." Eric said, "How did you feel when you knew Alan was dead?"

B clenched her jaw; apparently, she didn't like to think about it.

"Did it make you angry?" Eric asked.

B nodded.

"Sad?"

She nodded again.

"How did you know that we were going to find Lt. Caine?" Eric asked, "Why did you place the bomb on the scene?"

B again started repeating the word she had yesterday, "Let the blonde live, kill the read head and his aunt."

Eric sighed.

"You're avoiding my questions B." He said.

"Alan said to do so!" She yelled, "Alan said so! You have to do what Alan says!"

"Why? Did Alan ever threaten you?" Eric asked.

"Alan said so! Alan said so!" B yelled. She was sweating and rocking in the chair.

"B calm down, or you'll be taken back to the cell." Eric warned.

"Alan said so!" She yelled, "Alan was a good man! Alan said I had to kill them! Alan said so!"

B started pulling her hair and hitting her self. An officer and Eric tried to calm her down.

"B, listen to me!" Eric said, "Tell me exactly what Alan said."

"No, Alan decides!" Alan decides!" She screamed and tried to run away.

Eric and the officer grabbed her. B threw herself to the floor, head first. When her head hit the floor, she got a gash on her forehead.

Several officers entered the room, Frank was one of them.

"Call and ambulance!" He yelled.

When B saw Frank, she growled and tried to attack him. The were now six people holding her still.

She kept in screaming about Alan, kicking and screaming.

Soon two paramedics arrived and gave her some sedatives. As soon as B calmed down, she was placed on a gurney and wheeled out of the room.

"She hates me and hates it when we make Alan look like a bad man." Frank said to Eric as they followed the paramedics outside.

Eric nodded.

"Go with her Eric, I'll send two officers as well." Frank said.

Eric nodded again and went with the ambulance to Miami Dade hospital.

**-I-**

Eric was waiting for some news on B's condition. It had been two hours since she had arrived at the hospital.

Eric had gone to see Cal and H. Cal got angry when he told them that B was at the same hospital as them. Just one floor below.

Horatio had been calm, knowing he was safe inside his room.

"Detective Delko?" A female doctor asked.

Eric nodded.

"I'm Dr Julia Martin." She shook Eric's hand.

"How is she Dr?" Eric asked.

"Are you family?" Julia asked.

"No, Dr She's a murderer; there is no record of her existence." Eric said.

"Alright, I was going to ask you why there was two officers outside her room, but now I know." Julia said, "She has a quite deep gash on her forehead, but nothing serious. She does not seem to have suffered a concussion. But I'd like to keep her here over night." Julia said.

Eric sighed.

"Alright, thank you doctor."

Julia nodded and walked away.

Eric called Frank and told him what the doctor had told him.

"Well, she's not going anywhere." Frank said, "But you should get to H and Cal's room as soon as possible. Stetler is on his way there." Frank said.

"I'm on my way." Eric said and hung up.

He arrived at Cal's room at the same time as Stetler peeked inside.

"Stetler." Eric said.

"Delko, where is Duquesne?" Stetler asked.

"With H. What do you want?" Eric asked.

"I need to ask them a few questions, protocol." Stetler said.

"Put the protocol up your ass Stetler. Frank can ask them." Eric said, "And by the way, Cal has already been questioned."

"Yeah, but not by me." Stetler said.

"What more can she say?" Eric asked.

"I want to hear it myself." Stetler said.

"So you don't think that Frank did asked her the right questions or what?" Eric asked.

"Delko, shut up please. I just want to talk to them." Stetler said.

He asked nurse where to find Horatio. Eric walked with him all the time.

Stetler opened the door to Horatio's room.

"What are you doing here?" Calleigh asked.

"I need to ask the two of you some questions." Stetler said.

"Frank already has." Calleigh said.

"I'd like to hear it for myself." Stetler said.

"Then you will when it's time for trial." Calleigh said, "And you're not questioning Horatio. He needs to rest." She said.

Horatio was asleep.

"I realize that. But I just want you to tell me what happened." Stetler said, "Please?"

Calleigh and Eric stared at Stetler with wide eyes. Stetler had never used the word please before.

"Stetler are you sick?" Eric asked.

"No." Stetler said.

"You never say please." Calleigh said.

"Yes I do." Stetler snapped.

"No, you don't." She said.

Just then, Ryan walked inside the room.

"Stetler?" Ryan asked, "What are you doing here, cal has…"

"I know!" Stetler said, "I know."

"Okay." Ryan said.

"He wants to hear for himself. He even said please." Eric said.

"Why can't you just wait for trial?" Ryan asked.

Stetler sighed.

"I've tried to ask you nicely, but now I'm starting to get really pissed off." Stetler warned.

"Yeah, what's up with the nice attitude? What the hell happened in Spain?" Ryan asked.

"I had a great time." Stetler said, "And I met nice people who didn't argue with me at all times."

"Wow, I wonder what the people in Spain are like." Ryan said, he received a slap from Calleigh to his head.

Calleigh could see that Stetler was beginning to get annoyed and she didn't want any yelling and fighting inside the room.

"Get out." She said.

Stetler sighed and walked out. Calleigh glared at Eric and Ryan, the got the hint and followed Stetler outside.

"Seriously Stetler. Are you on drugs?" Ryan asked once they were outside.

"No, but I met some people in Spain that opened my eyes and that I could talk to." Stetler said.

"They made you nice?" Ryan asked.

Eric sighed and started walking towards the elevators.

"Is it so hard to imagine me as a nice person sometimes?" Stetler asked.

"Yeah, in fact it is. Cause I think you're faking it." Ryan said.

"I'm not faking it. But it's starting to go away." Stetler said.

"So you're crossing over to the dark side again?" Ryan asked and received a punch to the face.

He punched back and Stetler kicked him.

Eric heard the commotion and ran to Ryan and Stetler trying to separate them.

Calleigh came out of the room.

"Asshole!" Ryan yelled.

"Forget me ever being nice again Wolfe!" Stetler said.

"You don't know what nice is!"

"Ryan let go, calm down." Eric said trying to pull Ryan away from Stetler.

Calleigh tried to get between them. The two officers that were guarding Horatio and Calleigh also tried to help.

As Stetler and Ryan were slowly pulled apart, both of them accidentally knocked Calleigh down on her stomach.

As soon as she hit the floor, they stopped fighting.

"Oh shit Calleigh, are you alright?" Eric asked and helped Calleigh up.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said.

"I'm so sorry Cal." Ryan said.

"Me too." Stetler said.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She said and walked back into Horatio's room.

"I still don't understand how someone can turn nice just like that." Ryan said.

Eric sighed and again walked towards the elevators. Stetler and Ryan were close behind him.

"Wolfe. I'm not evil." Stetler said, "I just don't like any of you CSI's. Now I tried to be nice, hoping that we could all cooperate a little bit easier. But that apparently isn't working." Stetler said.

"And you decided to play nice after talking to some people?" Ryan asked.

Stetler sighed.

"Yes, I talked and came to the conclusion that maybe the reason that I got hated was because I acted like a jerk at work." Stetler said, "I then decided to be nice."

Ryan snorted, "You can't be nice Stetler."

"Neither can you." He said.

"Would you two just shut up?" Eric growled, "Stetler is and will always be an ass, no matter how much he tries not to be. But you don't have to push his buttons Ryan." He said.

Ryan and Stetler sighed and shut up.

**-I-**

It was the next day. During the night, Calleigh had requested to be examined by a doctor after feeling some pain in her stomach and chest.

It turned out that she had cracked a rib in her fall. But the babies were fine.

She was now sitting next to Horatio again.

She heard him moan groan and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning handsome." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio smiled back.

"Good morning. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I fell yesterday and cracked my rib. But I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, Horatio don't worry." She smiled.

"How are the babies?" He asked. Reaching a hand out to touch her belly. However, it wasn't beginning to show any signs of pregnancy just yet.

"There fine." She smiled.

"I feel relaxed today." He said.

"Good." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm still tired though. I hate it." Horatio sighed.

"I know, but don't even think about asking the doctor to be released earlier. You will leave when the doctors says so." She said.

Horatio smiled.

"I'd heal better at home." He said.

"Horatio…" Calleigh warned.

"You don't think I would?" He asked.

Calleigh sighed. She knew that he was probably right, but she also knew that while he was healing he would never be able to stay out of work for a very long time. The hospital was the best thing to keep him from running around.

"You know I'm right." He smirked.

Calleigh chuckled.

"Yeah, a little bit." She smiled, "Okay, ask the doctor. But if you get to go home, you have to promise me and the babies to stay away from work." Calleigh said.

"I promise Calleigh." He said.

She knew he wouldn't break that promise.

The door opened and one of the officers that was guarding outside walked in.

"Excuse me Sir and Ma'm, but please don't worry too much now." The officer said, "It seems as if the woman who tried to kill you has managed to escape from her room. She's nowhere to be found right now. But more officers are one the way and she will be caught." He said.

"Oh crap." Calleigh said.

"Don't worry Cal." Horatio said, "Thank you officer."

The officer nodded and left.

"She can't get in here." He said.

"Horatio, how did she escape? She must have had at least two officers outside her room." Calleigh worried.

"I don't know sweetheart. But I do know that she won't hurt us." He said, trying to hide a yawn.

Calleigh saw that.

"You're tired Horatio, go back to sleep." She said.

"No, not while she's on the loose." He said.

"Horatio, you need to rest, and as you said, she can't get to us." Calleigh said.

Horatio nodded and his eyes drifted shut.

Calleigh could her people running passed her room.

She knew that the hospital was filled with police officers right now.

**--**

And Calleigh was right.

Officers were checking all the rooms. Frank, Eric and Ryan were with them.

"How did she escape?" Ryan asked.

"One of the officers that were guarding her went to get some coffee. And the suddenly the other one get's knocked down. Exactly how she got out of the cuffs we don't know right now." Frank said.

"Should we shoot her?" Ryan asked.

"No, try not too." Frank said.

"She deserved to die." Ryan said.

"No, she doesn't Ryan. She doesn't know why she does things. I think that she hears Alan's voice inside her head." Eric said.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Frank said.

After checking the two first floors, it seemed as if B has disappeared into thin air.

The Ryan though of something.

"Hey guys, has anyone checked the cameras?" He asked.

"Yeah, some guys are still doing it. Natalia's with them, why?" Frank said.

"Are there cameras in the staircase? Ryan asked.

"No, you think she's hiding there?" Eric asked.

"No, then the officers running there would probably find her, I think she's on the roof." Ryan said.

"Yeah, if she takes the staircase she can get up there without being seen." Frank said, "Good thinking Ryan, let's take the elevator up."

They got into the elevator and quickly reached the roof.

With their guns raised, they walked round the roof.

"Wow, I thought it was only a helicopter deck up here." Ryan said.

The roof was wide stretched and had several small things that B could easily hide behind.

"She might still be here." Frank said.

They walked fats across the roof, and started coming to the end of it.

Ryan almost ran passed B; she was hiding behind a funnel. When she saw Ryan she took off, with Ryan in her heals.

"Stop!" Ryan yelled. Frank and Eric saw him chase B and quickly followed.

For being, so small B was a fast runner.

She reached the elevators and just as she pushed the button to open, the door Ryan grabbed her.

B started kicking and screaming. She scratched Ryan's face and kicked him in the stomach.

The kick made Ryan out of breath and B got a chance to get away.

She ran to the edge of the roof. There she stopped.

Eric, Frank and Ryan slowly walked towards her.

"B, don't jump." Eric said.

"I am not a mean person. Alan said I had to help him." B said.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We know you're not evil." Eric said.

"He thinks I am." she said and pointed at Frank.

"No, he just had a bad day." Eric said.

"Alan said we had to hurt them. We had to take revenge." B cried, "Alan was nice to me. He was not a bad person."

"We know, Alan was nice." Eric said, trying to calm B down.

"Alan tells me what to do." B cried.

"He's in your head?" Eric asked.

Ryan and Frank knew that it was best to not say anything. Eric was the one with the best connection to B.

B nodded.

"He talks to me. He's the only one who says goodnight to me." B sobbed.

"What does Alan tell you to do know?" Eric asked.

"Jump."

"Don't jump B." Eric said.

B seemed to consider it, but then she took a tiny step forward. Standing only on one foot.

"B, does Alan want you to die?" Eric asked.

B shook her head.

"He loves me. Alan was a nice man." B said.

"I know, I know." Eric said, "B, if you step away from the edge. I promise you that I will say goodnight to you today." Eric said.

B looked at him. Her eyes seemed haunted.

"Alan hates the police." B said.

"Do you hate the police?" Eric asked.

"I doesn't matter what I think. Alan tells me what to do." B said.

B then took another step forward, falling.

Everything seemed to happen on slow motion. The second that B took the step Eric threw himself forward and got a hold of one of her hands.

He almost went over the edge with her. But Frank and Ryan grabbed him and now B was hanging over the edge. Eric holding her hand.

"Don't hurt me." B said.

"I won't hurt you." Eric said.

Ryan grabbed B's other hand and together he and Eric pulled her back onto the roof.

Eric cuffed her and they all took the elevator down.

On the first floor, officers waited for them.

"Alan said I had to." B said to Eric as Ryan led her out of the elevator.

Eric nodded.

"I know."

B walked out of the hospital and placed inside a police car.

Eric was with her.

"I'm going back to the cell." B sobbed.

"Yes you are B." Eric said, "Good night B." He said and closed the door.

**-I-**

Two hours had passed since B had been caught.

Horatio was now trying to talk his doctor Steven Harper into letting him be released.

"It's too early." Steven said.

"Please doc. I'll heal much better at home." Horatio pleaded.

"You have to be with someone." Steven said.

"I'll be with him." Calleigh said.

Steven sighed.

"I'm sorry Lt. Caine, but it's still too early. You have just started being able to stay awake for longer moments." Steven said.

"How about tomorrow then?" Horatio asked.

Steven thought for a second.

"No, but in two days maybe. If you rest and get a bit better I might let you go home in two days." Steven smiled.

"Sound good doc." Horatio smiled.

Steven nodded and left the room.

"Wow, I thought you'd put up a bigger fight then that." Calleigh teased.

"Well, in a way he's right." Horatio said.

Calleigh smiled.

"Did I tell you about Stetler?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, Calleigh. I think you need to sleep." He said, "You're so tired that you're forgetting things." He chuckled.

"Yes, I'm tired. But I can't stop thinking about how strange it was to see the nice Stetler." She chuckled, "He actually said please."

Horatio grinned, "I wish I would have been awake to hear that." He said.

Calleigh laughed.

"No sleep Cal." Horatio said.

"You too."

"I will." He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**TBC…**

**AN: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

It had now been three days since B had managed to escape from her room at the hospital. She was in a holding cell. Waiting for her third interrogation.

And even though Eric had managed to get her trust, he and Frank had decided to let Calleigh try to interrogate.

Calleigh was waiting with Ryan, Frank and Eric outside the interrogation room.

"Stetler is back to his old self." Ryan said.

"Oh for heavens sake, would you just stop talking about him all the time! What's you problem?" Eric sighed.

"I don't like him." Ryan said.

"Nobody does." Frank said.

"I think he was nice only to gain our trust and then crush us." Ryan said.

Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"Ryan, it doesn't matter. Stetler will always be Stetler, an idiot." Calleigh said, "Just leave the subject please."

Ryan nodded.

"I just want to…"

"Ryan!" Calleigh growled.

"I'll shut up now." He said.

"That's the first clever things you've done today." Eric said.

"Are you nervous Calleigh?" Frank asked, "You're pale."

"A little bit yes." She admitted, "B scares me."

"I can go in there with you." Eric said.

"Really? That would be great." Calleigh smiled.

Eric smiled back, "Let's get this things rolling, shall we?"

Calleigh nodded and went with Eric inside the room. B was sitting in her chair. Doing what she always did, looking at her feet.

"Hi B. It's me Calleigh." Calleigh said.

B looked up.

"Why is she here?" B asked.

"She wants to talk to you." Eric said.

"I'm not allowed to talk to her." B said.

"Alan is not here B." Cal said.

B glared at her.

"Calleigh, don't tell her that." Eric whispered, "Alan has a strong hold of her even after his death."

Calleigh nodded.

"What I mean was that he wasn't here in person." Calleigh said.

"He's dead. They killed him." B said.

"The cops?" Calleigh asked.

B nodded.

"But I like him." She pointed at Eric, "He kept his promise to me."

"What promise?" Cal asked.

"He said goodnight to me." B smiled.

"She said that Alan was the only person that ever said that to her. I promised her I'd say if she didn't jump of the roof yesterday." Eric explained to Calleigh.

Calleigh nodded.

"Do you regret what you did B?" Calleigh asked.

"No, Alan said that it would make him happy. And that means it was the right things to do." B said, "No more questions."

Eric sighed and he and Calleigh left.

Frank and Ryan waited for them outside.

"We have so many questions, but we will never get an answer." Frank said, "The only one who can answer them is Alan, and he's dead."

"I think he was pretty sick too." Ryan said, "What more can we do?"

"Well, B is being sent to a mental facility. Then there will be a trial, but most likely she will spend the rest of her life at that facility." Frank sighed, "Maybe if she gets Alan out of her head we can ask her some more questions."

"Right now we have to accept the fact that everything happened because of a mad man." Eric said.

Calleigh nodded.

"I want to go home to Horatio now." Calleigh said.

"I'll drive you." Eric said.

**-I-**

Horatio had been released yesterday. Just like the doctor had agreed to.

He was now at his house, a house that Calleigh was starting to move into.

He was asleep on the couch, so he didn't hear how Calleigh got home with Eric.

"Horatio?" Calleigh called form the hallway.

"He's probably sleeping Cal." Eric said.

Calleigh nodded and made her way into the living room. She smiled as she saw Horatio sleeping. Clutching a pillow.

She kneeled down next to him.

"Wake up handsome." She said softly and Horatio stirred.

"Hi Calleigh." He smiled when he saw her beautiful face.

"Hi, Eric's here." She said, "Do you want to know how it went today?"

"Of course." Horatio said and sat up.

Calleigh sat down next to him and Eric sat down in a chair.

"Hey H, how are you?" Eric asked."Good." He smiled.

"That's great." Eric smiled, "Calleigh interrogated B today."

"You did?" Horatio asked, "I thought you were just going to listen."

"Yeah, that was the plan. But we talked the whole thing over and decided to try and see if I could make B talk some more." Calleigh said.

"Did it go well?" Horatio asked.

"No, she's controlled by Alan." Eric sighed, "We will probably never get answers to all our questions."

"She's going to a mental facility tomorrow." Calleigh said.

Horatio nodded.

"Well, the case is closed." He smiled.

"Yeah, it's all over now." Eric smiled, "It's such a relief."

Calleigh nodded in agreement.

"She's seems to like you a lot Eric." Calleigh smiled.

"Yeah, and she hates Frank." Eric chuckled.

"Do you like B?" Horatio asked.

Eric looked at him with wide eyes.

"She's a murdered H." He said.

"It doesn't matter Eric. Sometimes we all sympathize with them." Horatio said, "I don't think B is a mean person, she just doesn't have a clue about what's right and wrong."

Eric nodded.

"I do feel a little bit sorry for her, but she has to pay for what she's done." Eric said.

Horatio nodded.

"Do you know why she called herself Shelly?" Horatio asked after a while.

"No. We think that Alan told her to do it. And it might have something to do with your aunt Shelly Gordon. But we don't really know." Eric said.

"Shelly Gordon?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, your aunt." Eric said.

"I have an aunt?" Horatio asked.

Eric gave him a confused look.

"You don't know that?" He asked.

Horatio shook his head.

"But you must have met her when you grew up?" Calleigh asked.

"No."

"Oh yeah, she hasn't met you since you were three. But we assumed that you had at least heard of her." Eric said.

Horatio shook his head.

"No, I haven't. Where is she now?" Horatio asked.

Eric looked sadly at him.

"She's on her way back to Boston." He said, "But I think Frank was going to talk to her a little. To see if she wants to met you."

Horatio nodded.

"What is she like Eric?" He asked.

"I don't know. I haven't met her personally." Eric said, "Ryan and Nat have. I can call them if you'd like?"

"Let's wait with that." Horatio said.

**-I-**

Frank was panting and getting frustrated. He had been looking for Shelly Gordon for over an hour. He was at Miami Dade airport and knew that the flight to Boston wouldn't leave until two hours.

He had checked for Shelly at every gate and almost every bathroom.

Of course, the airport was big and she could easily blend in with the crowd.

He thought about standing on a chair and call out her name.

He had started asking people of they had seen her, but then again who hadn't seen a brown haired woman with green eyes all over the place?

And another problem was that Shelly hadn't met Frank. She wouldn't recognize him.

However, he had seen her in the hallways of the PD.

Suddenly he spotted her at a coffee shop and panting he ran towards her.

"Shelly Gordon?" He asked her.

Shelly nodded.

"I'm Frank Tripp." Frank said and shook her hand. He also showed her his badge.

"What can I do for you?" Shelly asked.

"I'm a friend and colleague of your nephew." Frank said, "He'd like to meet you."

"Does he even know that I exist?" She asked.

Frank shook his head.

"We're going to tell him. But I know he'd love to meet you." Frank said, "You are the only blood related family he has left."

Shelly sighed.

"Mr Tripp. When his father threatened to kill me if I ever showed my face around him or his family, I decided to never have a family of my own." Shelly said, "I decided to live my life alone and that's why I moved to a small apartment in Boston." She said, "I've never been much for having people around me."

"But he's you nephew." Frank said, "You can't blame him for his father's acts."

"I don't blame him." Shelly said, "I don't expect you to understand. But I don't have a family."

"You have Horatio." Frank said.

"We may share the same blood, but we are not family." Shelly said, "And I prefer to keep it that way." Shelly started walking towards her gate.

Frank followed her.

"So you don't care about him?" Frank said, "Because of his father you don't want to know him?"

"I told, I've never been much for having a family. I prefer to be alone." Shelly said, "Besides he got you and all those other cops."

"But he wants to meet you." Frank said, "Family is very important to him."

"The only reason that I didn't break the contact with my sister earlier was because I knew she was weak. I knew that she couldn't live without me." Shelly said, "Than she married that pig of a man. And I knew that she wouldn't need me anymore." She said.

"That man abused his wife and kids." Frank said, "She would have needed you more than anything. And if not her then her kids."

"I told her to leave him. She refused." Shelly said, "She said that sometimes he was nice."

"But she was your sister." Frank said.

Shelly shrugged.

"You know, my parents understood early that I hated human contact." Shelly said, "They knew I'd live my life completely alone."

"So even if Horatio would have been your son you wouldn't have cared?" Frank asked.

"Good bye Mr Tripp." Shelly said and left.

Frank sighed.

He wondered how Horatio would react.

**-I-**

"So she prefers to be alone?" Horatio asked.

Frank nodded. He had just told Calleigh and Horatio about his meeting with Shelly Gordon.

The whole team was gathered in what was now Calleigh _and _Horatio's house.

"She's a loner H. Always has been and always will be." Frank said.

Horatio sighed.

"Well, I don't really know what to do now." He said, "I guess I have to accept her wishes, even though it hurts."

Calleigh held him close.

"She'll come around handsome." She smiled.

Horatio nodded.

"Maybe. But what was she like?" He asked.

"Well, when Nat and I met her, she… um…" Ryan said. He didn't know if he should be honest or lie. He didn't want to tell H that his aunt didn't seem to be a nice person. But neither did he want to lie.

"Tell the truth." Horatio said, "Don't worry about me Ryan."

Ryan nodded.

"Alright, well, she's has a lot of integrity. She doesn't seem to want any human contact, just like Frank said." Ryan said, "She's a loner. But I don't believe that she was born that way. I think she's been scarred so many times in life that she's afraid." He said.

Horatio nodded.

They all knew that Horatio was hurt. He had wanted to meet Shelly so much, and being told that she didn't see him as family was like being stabbed in the heart. He hadn't known about her until Eric had told him. Before that, he had never missed her, but once he found out, he wanted to reunite with his aunt. They all knew that according to Horatio, family sticks together. And that they should take care of each other.

So of course, it was painful to know that he wasn't missed by his aunt. That she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Alexx asked.

"I will be." He smiled.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Two weeks later**_

Eric and Ryan were carrying boxes with Calleigh's stuff into Horatio's house.

Horatio would have helped, but he would be going back to work in one week, and Calleigh had banned him form doing any heavy lifting. In fear that he would stretch a muscle or something.

Horatio had laughed and told her not to worry.

She had stood her ground though. But what she didn't know was that Horatio was helping the boys anyway. He lifted the boxes out of the hummer and gave it to Eric and Ryan. Calleigh didn't take any furniture with her, so the hummer was big enough to use for all her stuff.

Calleigh was in the kitchen making dinner with Alexx and Natalia.

They were going to have a small party later at night.

"Where is Frank, I thought he was going to help moving your stuff in here?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, but he had a date last night." Calleigh grinned.

"I called him an hour ago." Alexx said, "I woke him up." She grinned.

"So the date was successful." Natalia smiled.

Alexx nodded.

"Oh yes, I don't know who this woman is, but he is really in love with her." She said.

"Every time Horatio asks how Frank's girlfriend is doing, Frank blushed like crazy." Calleigh chuckled.

"Does she have a name?" Nat asked.

"Only Horatio knows." Alexx said, "Frank wants to take things a bit slow, and wants to be sure that things can actually led somewhere before he introduces her to us." She said.

"I think that's good. Considering it was a long time ago that Frank was in a serious relationship." Calleigh said.

Alexx and Natalia nodded in agreement.

"Where's Horatio?" Alexx asked.

"He should be in the living room." Calleigh said, "Please go and check Nat. I hope he hasn't run off somewhere."

Natalia went to check and came back with a grin in her face.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"He's not there Cal." Natalia said.

Calleigh growled.

"I think I know where he is." She said and walked out in the hallway and then out the door, towards the Hummer with her stuff in it.

She saw Horatio and walked towards him.

He saw an angry Calleigh coming towards him and grinned. He was in trouble now.

"Horatio, I thought I told you not to do any heavy lifting?" She asked.

"Calleigh. I'm fine. I'm not going to get hurt." He smiled.

"But you could stretch a muscle." She said.

"I won't." He smiled.

Calleigh slapped his head.

"Okay." Horatio said and moved inside the house with her.

"You will be a great mother Calleigh." Natalia chuckled.

"Not great. Awesome." Horatio smiled and received a kiss from Calleigh."You're just saying that so I won't stay mad at you." Calleigh smiled.

"No, absolutely not." Horatio said, "Maybe a little bit." He smiled.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." Calleigh smiled and hugged him.

Horatio hugged back.

"No, go and buy me the things that I'm craving." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio chuckled and walked out of the house. There was a small store not far away, so he didn't need a car.

"Where is H going?" Ryan asked Eric.

"Probably to buy Calleigh her new favorite food." Eric grinned.

"What is that?" Ryan asked.

"Cookies with Ketchup and pepper." Eric said.

Ryan grimaced.

"Oh, that can't be good." He said, "It sounds disgusting."

"Yeah, well pregnant women and their cravings." Eric smiled, "It will be fun to tell her abut once the babies are born." He smirked.

"Yeah, she'll probably feel sick, just like I do now." Ryan said.

Eric laughed.

**-I-**

It was now later in the evening and everybody had just eaten.

"So Frank, tell us about that mystery woman of yours." Alexx grinned.

Frank sighed.

"Alright. Her name is Kim Burton. She is 41 and works as a university professor. She's teaching history." Frank said.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Nat asked.

"Not long, only two weeks." Frank said.

"What is she like?" Calleigh asked.

"She's funny, smart and calm, but she can also get crazy sometimes." Frank said, "I think in fact that you girls will get along just perfect." He grinned.

"Great!" Calleigh smiled.

"Have you two decided any names yet?" Frank asked Calleigh and Horatio.

"If it's two boys, we have decided on Horatio JR and Donovan." Calleigh smiled.

"We? You have decided." Horatio grinned.

"Yeah, I did." She chuckled

"Horatio JR? That's cute." Alexx smiled.

"I grew up hating my name." Horatio said.

"But it's such a cute name." Calleigh smiled. Horatio chuckled.

"And if it's two girls?" Natalia asked.

"Amanda and Robyn." Horatio smiled.

"You do realize that you won't get much sleep?" Frank smiled.

"Yeah, we are prepared for that. But you know that not all kids are like yours Frank." Horatio smiled.

"What?" Ryan asked, "How were Frank kids when they were born?"

"They were screaming all the time. And they still do. They have always had a lot of energy." Frank said. "They're a handful." Alexx chuckled.

"Wow, can you imagine H and Cal's children?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, both their parents have a lot of energy. They're going to be smart, love guns and explosions and use sunglasses all the times." Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah, you two will get copies of yourselves." Alexx smiled.

Horatio and Calleigh laughed and kissed each other.

Life was perfect.

_B was sent to a mental facility on undermined time. The case is closed. But police will continue to ask her questions about Alan. Hopefully her treatment will make it easier for them to get some answer to all the questions they have._

**THE END**

**AN: Alright, that was the end to the first story in my H/C Universe.**

**I'm currently working on a sequel that I have no title for yet.**

**But I have a summary:**

_**Calleigh and Horatio will have their twins any day now. Will the twins be alright? And what happens when B escapes from the mental facility? Alexx is having trouble in her marriage. **_


End file.
